


Marvel of the Soul

by Crowsims



Series: Soul of Steel [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kara is a Kent, Mamma May Daddy Phil, Multi, Sister Skye, Soulmates, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Danger and changes hit home for Kara and the others. But a light shines through in the form of the bond's fourth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited next part of the series. And as you might have guessed from the title the introduction of their fourth. I want to give a shout out to Kumomitats for the help and spitballing on this one. There was debate on the fourth, but I had this in mind for a while now, but wanted to mix the idea he gave me in to the story. So Wanda gets a bond, just not a soul one. You'll see. Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, is a supped up version of Kara, Supergirl. A DC vs Marvel like comparison. So I thought why not throw her in to the bond and see what happens.  
Hope you all enjoy.

I didn’t wake up in darkness this time so that’s something new. Hopefully it means today will be a good day. Granted I’m starting it out alone in a bed at the Warehouse and my better halves are off doing who knows what, I’m still holding out hope. Regardless of the fact that things have been pretty rocky here amongst the team, SHIELD and more importantly Skye.

I guess it all started when Bucky confessed to his SHIELD approved shrink. Andrew Gardner, an old flame of Melinda’s, along with Steve and Sam that he, as the Winter Soldier mind you, was responsible for the deaths of Tony’s parents. It was not an actual car accident that did them in. Though he did cause them to crash, they didn’t die from that. He killed them in order to obtain a case of experimental Super Soldier serum Howard was in possession of. Steve wanted to keep it from Tony, but Sam and Andrew convinced him that doing that would cause more harm than good. So Steve told Tony and Tony spent a week alone in his workshop, with only Pepper and Rhodey allowed access. It was his way of processing and we all respected that. The fact that he was staying in the same building as Steve, not to mention allowing Bucky to remain at the Warehouse showed us all how much he’s grown. Slowly, but surely, he came back to us and Steve and he are okay now, even though he’s not quite ready to forgive Bucky. At least he realizes he wasn’t in full control of his actions when he did kill them.

Coulson is now the new face of SHIELD, Fury handing the reigns over to him once the government finally cleared SHIELD of any culpability in the whole Hydra debacle. Tony was going to build them their own base near the Warehouse, but Fury handed off the keys to the Playground to Coulson. One of his many secret bases it turns out. He’s keeping the rest to himself as a ‘use for emergencies only’ type deal. He’s changing little by little, but still refuses to let go of his old habits. Coulson, May and Fitzsimmons decided to station themselves at this underground location while Skye would be stationed at the Warehouse to continue to act as our tech support, but is now also our liaison with SHIELD and is in charge of the SHIELD agents stationed at the Warehouse.

Darcy was more than happy to have her partner in crime still close by, while I am too. Mostly…depends on the day…and the antics those two get up to. I love them both but there are days when I just want to drop a house on the wicked witches and be done with it. Especially after my dear sweet sister swapped my cape out with a pink one. She knows how much I hate pink and yet…ugh. Sisters.

Coulson was planning on a major shakeup in SHIELD policies, first one being destroying the Index and going with a normal secure records of every gifted and powered individual SHIELD and the Avengers come and came in to contact with. The second being dissolving the whole leveled agent system. All SHIELD agents, regardless of station, would be privy to the same information as any other agent. There would be some cases where he would use his Director status to classify things above them, with only his immediate team in the know. This seemed to satisfy everybody within SHIELD and the Avengers.

Well mostly everyone in SHIELD I should say.

There was a brief internal power struggle between Coulson and a group calling themselves Real SHIELD, led by an Agent Gonzales. He was on a ship that got hit pretty hard by Hydra because it was carrying a Fury level top secret object that they wanted. Fury ordered the ship destroyed rather than risk the object falling in to Hydra’s hands. Gonzales and the agents were able to take out the Hydra agents and secure the ship, but they decided they had enough with Fury, his secrets, and everyone touched by him. Given that many of them already have a mistrust of the Avengers, me and powered people in general, having Coulson as the new Director was the last straw. They hid their own people with the agents at the Playground and the Warehouse, so that when the time was right they could take over both facilities. Granted taking control of the Warehouse was a bold move and could very well lead to them making an enemy out of the Avengers, in the end they never got control of either facility.

We learned of Real SHIELD and what they were planning from one of their top level agents, Barbara ‘Bobbi’ Morse. Seems she and Skye have been spending a lot of time together, more then I suspected it would seem. Bobbi fell hard for Skye and vice versa. Skye came clean to her about Coulson and Melinda being her real parents. She even begged me to allow her to tell Bobbi about who I really am. Skye said she trusts Bobbi completely and I trust Skye completely so in the end I gave her the go ahead. Upon learning that, the amount of love and trust Skye has in her, along with the truth behind certain things and rumors Real SHIELD had about Coulson and his operation, Bobbi came clean with us. She said she could no longer support them because their plans would end up hurting a lot of people Skye cares about. Causing Skye any kind of pain is the last thing she would ever do.

Looks like another blonde has fallen under the city rat’s spell. At least that’s how Darcy put it in order to keep me from kicking Bobbi’s ass in to orbit. Bobbi swore, not just to Coulson and May, but to me as well, that she loves Skye with all her heart and would do anything to keep her safe. That and Skye’s willingness to forgive her and stand beside her, especially after what happened with Ward, was all we needed to know.

Long story short Real SHIELD was stopped, Gonzales and most of those in his group were burned by SHIELD and the Avengers, making it impossible for them to get any government backing or hold any position in any agency from now until the world ends. Bobbi managed to convince Coulson that some of Real SHIELD’s people were generally good and would come around now that the whole truth is known about his resurrection and every other issue they originally had against him and SHIELD. Coulson is a firm believer in second chances these days and agreed to give them one, placing them on probation and posting them where they would best be used for now.

You’d think these events would be rocky enough to overcome, but there was one last hit to come. Skye was being hunted by whoever took her from May and Coulson and placed her in that village that got wiped out. As you can imagine this freaked my sister out and put her parents and me in to overprotective mode.

Why Skye was taken from them as a baby? How she ended up in that village? These have become questions that Skye wants answered once and for all. She wants to know what this guy, Cal, and the flower dress wearing Raina want with her above all else. Whatever it is it can’t be good, yet despite knowing that she is using her free time to keep tabs on them as well as research them. Bobbi assures us not all of her free time is devoted to that task, thankfully not going in to any further details than that.

Do you think that’s stopped Darcy from tormenting me with what my sister and her blonde amazonesque girlfriend get up to? That’s right, it hasn’t. The only thing that keeps her from doing it nonstop is the threat of never getting to do similar activities with me ever again.

So yeah, things are rocky around here. Stable for the most part on certain fronts, but far from it on others. Sadly there is nothing we can really do for now but wait and keep Skye as safe as we possibly can. She’s got a panic button and GPS locator. JARVIS keeps a satellite trained on her whenever possible. Even Keevo has devoted a portion of the Fortress’ resources to looking after her. We’ve done all we can for her. Only time will tell if it’s enough.

***

I entered the common area of the Warehouse, making me once again think Tony likes having things setup a certain way in all his buildings, to find Skye sitting on the floor and leaning back against the couch. Her laptop is on her lap and various files and photos are spread out around her. The photos were of Cal taken from surveillance cameras of all kinds. Raina was in a few too. Bobbi was lying on the couch, a file in one hand and her other scratching away on top of Skye’s head.

“Seriously, Skye, you need to stop,” I told her as I headed over and poured myself a cup of the fresh pot of coffee. If I’m going to have this conversation again I’m going to need caffeine.

“No I don’t. Not until we catch them.”

“I’m not saying you have to stop completely. Just take the day off.”

“Like you’ve been doing these last few days?” Skye countered in an angry tone.

“I have scoured the city a hundred times from the air. I have my AI father and our drone sister combing through everything we have so far for any new leads. I am away from my bond, helping and protecting you here so that your parents don’t lock you away at the Playground till they are caught. Sue me for needing time away from surveillance photos, old reports and dead end after dead end,” I retorted in as patient a tone as I could muster.

Lately it seems Skye has been getting more and more anxious to find Cal and Raina. According to Bobbi she barely spends any free time with her. In fact I’m willing to bet these quiet little research sessions together are about all the together time they have anymore. Maybe it has to do with the report Nat gave stating both of them have been seen conversing with Hydra remnants. They’re clearly exchanging Intel and planning something, but what she can’t determine. Every time Nat manages to capture one of the Hydra agents they take their own life rather than being questioned. A new and troubling tactic they’re employing, considering from what Coulson and May have pieced together, the Hydra agents are actually SHIELD agents thought to have been KIA during the Triskellion attack. Looks like they’ve been spirited away and brainwashed in to being cannon fodder.

“I never asked you to hover around me. You want to go, go.”

“This isn’t hovering,” I began with a sigh, then took a quick look around to make sure we were alone. I set my coffee down and floated up, silently making my way over Bobbi and Skye without disturbing the air around them. I lowered myself till my face was hidden behind Skye’s laptop, keeping my body perfectly straight. “This is me hovering.”

The minute Skye looked over the screen I raised up, causing her to shriek and fall on to her side. The hand Bobbi had been using to soothingly run over her scalp quickly went to cover her mouth, stifling any laughter that might slip out. Skye rolled on to her front and began mumbling angrily, even cursing me a little there at the end.

“Sounds like I need to go get the soap and wash your mouth out,” I laughed.

Skye flipped over and glared at me, but it slowly began to turn in to a smirk. Seeing my bright smiling face while still floating a foot or so off the floor caused it to blossom in to a genuine smile as she let out a few shaky laughs.

“That’s better,” I told her, shifting so I was sitting Indian Style before landing on the ground, my arms open and inviting. Skye rolled her eyes but took the hint, crawling her way over the papers on the ground till she was sitting in my lap, back against my front and head right under my chin as she stretched out her legs and I wrapped my arms around her.

“They’re working with Hydra,” Skye breathed.

“I know.”

“They’ve been too quiet lately. Quiet to the point we forgot about them while dealing with…other things.”

“Like my second near death experience and all the other chaos after. Some of which brought on by your girlfriend over there?” I teased, causing Bobbi to flip me the bird as she pretended to continue reading the file, but is clearly focusing on Skye and me right now.

“They could be all banded together now under a new leader, with a new plan and objective. Who knows what tech they managed to piece together or build? Let’s not forget they still have Loki’s scepter and a fair amount of confiscated Chitauri tech.”

“Skye,” I whispered calmly, tightening my arms around her in an effort to both comfort her and stave off any further dark ranting she had planned.

“I’m sorry. I just…I just…”

“Need to get out of here and have some fun,” I finished for her.

“You honestly expect me to believe you’d let me leave here to go out in to the world unsupervised. Wait…are you thinking of using me as bait?” Skye asked, twisting her head and looking at me in wide eyed disbelief.

“Your parents already vetoed that idea. They were quite descriptive of what they would do to me if I even thought of doing it again,” I told her, unable to keep from shuddering at the glare May gave me while describing the ways she would use Kryptonite on me. It was the eyes that got me. She wasn’t mama bear; she was mama shark.

Skye giggled, sensing my fear and turned to lean back against me, her eyes locked on Bobbi.

“Think they’d approve of me spending the rest of the day and night on the town with my amazonesque girlfriend?”

“First off, that’s still not a word,” I groaned at hearing her channeling Darcy, “And second, as long as your girlfriend gets the okay from your parents…I don’t see why not.”

“Kara,” Skye began but I silenced her by kissing the top of her head and easily picking her up. I carried her over and dropped her right on top of Bobbi. A mild groan escaped her lips before she smiled and looked down at Skye blushing up at her, her face buried in her chest and eyes peeking over the tops like a spying neighbor’s looking over a fence.

I did not mean for that to happen, but clearly it was no problem for the two of them. Bobbi just smiled and brushed some of the hair away from Skye’s face so she could see her eyes better. The look of love I saw in them reminded me of the look I see every day in Darcy and Nat’s eyes. Just thinking of them sent a warm fluttering through the bond that was returned twice over to me.

“You don’t have to be bonded in order to be fated for someone,” I began in a soft warm tone, “If it’s clear to Hunter it’s obvious to the rest of us, she loves you. Completely, Skye. She switched teams for you and would do anything for you. Like offering you a silent reminder of her presence and feelings while you obsessively work. I’d dare say she’d die for you, but that might sound a bit sappy.”

“Just a bit,” Skye agreed in a choked up tone.

“Contact your parents, tell them what you want and that Bobbi will be with you at all times. Given what’s going on and how hard you’ve been working, I’m sure your dad can convince your mom to let you go out. If that doesn’t work you can throw me under the bus, tell them it was all my idea and you’re already off base.”

“It would take mom’s wrath off dad and me,” Skye nodded, looking up at me and smiling all innocent like.

“Way to have my back City Rat,” I snorted, turning on my heel and about to walk away. Skye’s hand shot out and gripped mine tight, stopping me in my tracks and making me turn to look back down at her.

“I always got your back sis. Just like you always got mine,” she declared in a warm teary tone, “Thank you…for…you know…everything.”

I couldn’t help but laugh as I smiled lovingly down at my sister. Skye has come a long way from the kid I used to know and I couldn’t be happier and prouder of her. Regardless of the tricks, pranks and occasional bickering we get in to I love her and would do anything for her. Even if that means letting her go out on the town and risk being spotted by those hunting for her. All because she needs the time to let her mind focus on things other than them. Things like the tall woman she is currently lying on top of. My eyes turned to Bobbi, conveying I am trusting her to keep Skye safe. In her eyes I saw confirmation that she would lay down her life for Skye if it meant keeping her from danger.

“Thank me by not giving me the exploits of what you two get up to for a change and we’re square,” I told her, only semi joking as I bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving them alone to plan their date and contact Coulson and May. If I’m lucky I’ll be on the other end of the compound when that conversation takes place.

***

It did take some convincing and a little pouting on Skye’s part apparently, but her parents did concede in the end to allow her to spend the day off base with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who would be doubling as her bodyguard and would be in serious trouble if anything happened to Skye. Skye also had to agree to take the newly designed and annoying as hell panic button Tony devised. It’s a simple looking bracelet, but when the top is tapped twice it emits a high frequency pulse that only I would be able to hear and track.

Tony loved torturing my ears with that one till he found the right frequency. At first only I and dogs could hear it, but considering the point of the button was not to draw unwanted attention, he had to fiddle with it till all dogs in a hundred block radius of the signal wouldn’t groan and bark every time they heard it go off.

Bobbi was naturally armed. Though where she was hiding her weapons would require me to use my x-ray vision on her. Something Skye would kill me for if she even saw me attempt to do. So with both of them dressed for a day out they headed to the city in one of the unmarked cars Tony keeps on site for the agents to use. I was half tempted to follow them from the air, but thought better of it. Skye needed to relax and not spend the day looking up for signs of me.

Instead I flew off to the Tower to hopefully talk my girls in to playing hooky today as well. It didn’t take much convincing apparently. With no new leads to go on or contacts to check in with, Nat was happy for the distraction my visit provided. With Jane on Asgard for some quality time with Thor, Darcy was more than grateful to leave watching Tony and the rest of the scientists up to JARVIS. The three of us spent some time getting reacquainted after being separated for the past week. Following that up with some gaming with the guys and Darcy baking up some treats before we settled down for dinner in our place.

We were just finishing up when Nat looked out at the city at night, clearly troubled about something. The look on her face reflected in the glass as well as the feelings slipping through the bond giving her away.

“If I’m not allowed to dwell on my sister than neither are you,” I said sternly.

“In all honesty I’m not thinking about Skye or Hydra right now,” she replied in a sad honest tone.

“Then what is souring your mood honey?” Darcy asked.

“Our missing fourth,” Nat sighed, “It’s been a little over three years now since Kara dropped in to our lives and we still haven’t found them.”

“Maybe we need to get out more?” Darcy suggested jokingly to lighten the mood.

“Kara gets out plenty for the both of us,” Nat argued, looking over at me and grinning at her veiled reference to Supergirl flying all over the world, saving the day and meeting various people along the way. “We all still have their words on our skin. So we know they are alive. Beyond that we got nothing. No idea who they are or anything.”

“Isn’t that kinda the point of soulmarks to begin with?” Darcy questioned coming over and sitting down on Nat’s lap at our small dining room table, “All you have is a sentence, sometimes a whole paragraph to go on. You might gain some insight in to them based on the words, but most of the time it’s a mystery. A sometimes long, irritating mystery but also an exciting one. It’s like my man Forest says, ‘Life is like a box of chocolates…”

Thankfully Nat silenced the rest of the bad southern drawl quote Darcy was giving by kissing her. At first Darcy groaned angrily at being interrupted. Then she moaned softly and relaxed in to the warm sensual kiss until the need for air broke them apart.

“I get the point love,” Nat told her softly resting her forehead against Darcy’s, “We’ll meet our fourth the same way we gained Kara. When we need them the most and not before.”

“Not exactly the point I was trying to make, but whatever floats your boat,” Darcy said happily, placing a quicker kiss to Nat’s lips before slipping off and heading towards the couch, probably getting ready to que a movie for us to watch.

I went over and hugged Nat when she got to her feet, burying my face in her neck and taking in a deep breath of her comforting scent. She wrapped her arms around me. The point Darcy was trying to make is you never really know who your bond is until you meet them. But the words Nat spoke, about meeting them when you need them the most hit me in all the right places. The two of us having found each other when she needed rescuing and I needed…well I needed a lot of things back then considering it was the day I made my presence known to the world for the first time. And I got more than I could have asked from both of them.

“You okay?” Nat asked.

“Better than okay,” I answered honestly, pulling back and smiling at her warmly. Nat returned the smile and together we started making our way over to join Darcy.

Two steps later I heard it. Like a banshee screaming on helium, the sound pulsed in my ears and filled my head with troubling thoughts. Nat and Darcy looked at me worriedly, clearly sensing the sudden shift of my mood and not liking it.

“Skye,” I breathed before rushing in to the bedroom to change in to my suit.

“JARVIS, initiate ‘bat out of hell’ protocol then sound the alarm for the others,” Darcy called out. Suddenly all lights on our floor were cut, plunging the room in total darkness, the sounds of the city coming through the windows of our bedroom as they opened. But I could barely hear them over the piercing shriek of Skye’s panic button as I flew out the window and towards it as fast as I possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrieking signal led me to an alley in the warehouse district, just a few blocks away from a dance club Darcy introduced all of us to a couple months ago. Seeing no one in sight I landed in the alley, covering my ears as the sound was louder now that I seemed to be right on top of it. But there was no one around. Just a pile of garbage that was shifting and…no!

I began tossing bags of trash and empty boxes aside to reveal Bobbi. She was bleeding from various cuts and abrasions, her face was covered in nasty bruises that seemed to go down both of her arms as well. Considering how she looked on the outside I figure Skye would be okay if I x-rayed her for internal damage.

What I saw wasn’t good. It looked like she had some busted ribs, one of which was dangerously close to puncturing a lung. The bones in her right arm from the elbow down were all but crushed if not fractured. There was also signs of massive internal bleeding. If she didn’t get some serious treatment soon she might not make it.

Taking off my cape I wrapped it around her for protection as I carefully lifted her up in to my arms. But not before taking the bracelet off of her and crushing it to pieces to silence it. How it ended up on her? How she ended up like this? These questions could wait. Right now she needs help and I know where she can get it.

“S…Sk…Sky…” she tried to call out but her voice was coming out gravely and strained. Not to mention blood was leaking out every time she moved her lips.

“It’s okay, Bobbi. Don’t worry about her right now. I got you,” I tried to reassure her, feeling my stomach sink down to my feet at the thought of Skye clearly being taken and Bobbi here having fought like hell to stop it.

“C…Ca…Cal…Hy…Hyd…cou…coul…sh…she…sur…surren…” Bobbi kept trying to talk, clearly determined to explain what happened with what she thinks are her dying breaths. But I have no intention of letting her die. Not just because she knows what happened here, but because Skye would kill me if I let her die.

“Just shut up and save your strength,” I told her in a firm but gentle tone as I cradled her in my arms while lifting off the ground, “You can tell me everything once you’re patched up.”

I sent out a plea for Nat to contact me via COMS through the bond seeing as how my hands are full at the moment. Not two seconds later May’s frantic tone filled my ear.

“Kara, report! Now!”

“Skye’s gone. The signal led me to Bobbi. She’s in critical condition.”

“What do you mean gone,” May demanded.

“How critical is Bobbi’s condition?” Bruce asked suddenly.

“Bad. Massive internal injuries as well as cuts, bruises and abrasions to her face and arms. Her right one is busted up pretty bad.”

“I’ll prep medical.”

“No offense, Bruce, but with her injuries and condition right now I don’t think there’s anything you can do. I’m flying as careful and as fast as I can to the Fortress. There’s something there that can help her more right now.”

“Understood,” Bruce said, clearly having an idea what I was talking about, but not wanting to say it out loud. I’ve shared some Kryptonian tech with the team since Doomsday, but there are still some secrets there I want to keep for now.

“Kara,” Coulson came on, sounding calm but shaky.

“The dance club Darcy showed us, a few blocks east near a warehouse with a green and rust colored roof,” I told him, knowing he’d want the location of where I found Bobbi, “I crushed the bracelet, but maybe the GPS still works. Talk to Tony. There were no vehicles fleeing the scene so they must have taken her before Bobbi activated the panic button. From what she mumbled out I get the feeling Skye surrendered herself rather than watch them kill her.”

“Sounds like Skye,” he breathed, “Fitzsimmons are on their way to investigate the scene. Natasha?”

“I’ll secure it and get started till they arrive.”

“Thank you,” Coulson said in a defeated tone.

“Kara?” Nat worried.

“Currently focusing on Bobbi right now. Once that’s done the shock will probably hit me. Not looking forward to that, but I’ll be okay.”

I was suddenly overcome by a wave of love and strength from the bond. I closed my eyes, flying on autopilot in a way as I let it comfort me. The warm feelings, the strength and willing thoughts of me to focus on the problem and not dwell on the worst case scenario, I could feel it all filling me up from both Nat and Darcy. Their combined presence through the bond right now was a balm on my nerves and I held on tight to it, just as I was to Bobbi.

“You get all that?” Darcy asked.

“I got it,” I answered.

“Good. Focus on the present, don’t worry about the future.”

“Whatever you say, Yoda,” I teased. A mental image of Nat in a Slave Leia getup was pushed in to my head and almost sent me crashing in to the dark water beneath me. “That was nice, but not helpful. You want to help, patch me in to Keevo via my phone.”

“On it. Get back to us when you can and we’ll fill you in on what the Wonder Twins find. Love you babe.”

“Love you too sweetie.”

The line cut out and a couple minutes later Keevo came on thanks to the secure line in my phone that connects it to the Fortress.

“Kara?”

“Keevo, I’m bringing a guest. She’s in bad shape. I need you and Jor-El to get the Rejuvenation Chamber prepped.”

“On it. Darcy has sent a text explaining the situation so far. We will find her, Kara. You know that right?”

“I do,” I answered without hesitation. We are going to find Skye. There is no doubt of that in my mind. And when we do I plan on making sure Cal, Raina and Hydra never threaten her or anyone ever again.

***

The Rejuvenation Chamber is old Kryptonian technology, brought forth thanks to the crystals reclaimed from Hammer. I don’t know all the science behind it. What I do know is it is capable of repairing damaged tissue on the cellular level. Bobbi is learning that first hand as she is propped up in the human shaped crystal, dressed only in her underwear while her clothes are being scanned and processed for clues. Keevo is handling that for me while a couple other drones monitor Bobbi’s vitals. They are stronger than they were when I brought her in here a couple hours ago, but according to Jor-El she’ll need to spend at least five more hours in the chamber to completely recover from her injuries.

May, as you might imagine, was not pleased when I told her that when I contacted the Tower to update everyone. They in turn told me there is no knew news in Skye’s abduction. Natasha reports that the alley was not the original scene of the attack. Inside the warehouse is where the fighting took place. She described it as the Hulk throwing a tantrum, crates shattered and walls dented. There were rounds from Bobbi’s weapon scattered around, along with three downed Hydra operatives. Sadly they were apparently executed and therefore unable to provide any information.

Airports, tunnels, trains, docks and bridges are all being monitored. Even a few private airfields, but so far there has been no sign of Skye or Cal or anyone leaving the state. But that’s not to say they don’t have a plan to get as far away from us as possible. I wanted to be out there, searching the entire world myself, but Darcy pointed out that between JARVIS, Stark and SHIELD satellites, even the Fortress’ sensors, every means of looking for Skye are currently being used; so going out right now on my own would only drive me crazier than I already am. Which is saying a lot considering I feel like I’m ready to burst at the seams.

“The young agent is recovering nicely,” Jor-El stated as he materialized beside me, “All surface wounds healed, the bruising is going down and her internal bleeding has stopped.”

“That’s good,” I replied, not taking my eyes off the large monitor that is currently scanning the globe for Skye, “Is there any way to boast the scanners of the Fortress?”

“I have already connected them to those of the scout ship to maximize their output and range.”

“What about Bobbi’s clothes. Has Keevo found anything yet?”

“Not to my knowledge, but she is continuing to scan them with everything we have in the lab,” Jor-El answered calmly, moving closer beside me in a show of fatherly concern, “I promise you daughter, everything that can be done here is being done to find your sister.”

I bowed my head, closing my eyes and taking in a few deep calming breaths. Nat and Darcy continued to pass on their love, strength and soothing thoughts in order to keep me grounded. It’s still working, but I can’t shake the way I’m feeling. Like this is all my fault. That I should never have pushed her to leave the Warehouse, where she was safe. Now Skye is in the hands of a lunatic, a fanatic and a terrorist organization. For what purpose we still don’t know.

“I can’t…I can’t lose her,” I said shakily.

“And you won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” I retorted bitterly, shaking my head and turning my eyes to him, “You…we don’t know anything.”

“I do know that you want to fly out of here right now and tear the planet apart until you find your sister. I know that you intend to make certain those that took her and threaten her are dealt with severely.”

“They deserve it,” I shot back at him angrily, feeling a rage unlike anything I have ever felt come over me.

“That is not for you to decide,” Jor-El argued calmly.

“Why not?” I questioned with a scoff like laugh, “I have all this power. Thanks to my clone we know that even the team would have a hard time stopping. There isn’t a person on this planet who could stop me from doing what I really want to do to those bastards that took my sister.”

“There is one, Darcy Lewis,” he declared simply.

Hearing her name seemed to summon her presence inside me. I could feel Darcy’s angry scolding thoughts as she sifted through my emotions right now. I tried to block her, but a threat of no more naked fun time or baked goods stopped me cold. That and Nat’s silent warning not to fight her on this. So I let Darcy continue to scold me through the bond, reminding me that just because I’m an alien badass blonde powerhouse does not mean I can be judge, jury and executioner. That’s not why I’m here. That’s not who I am.

I let out a long sigh and bowed my head again, sending out a heartfelt apology and promise that I won’t go out on a killing spree worthy of Tarantino. Darcy in turned accepted my apology while threatening if she picked up on any more rage and dark thoughts, if I even thought of closing the bond, she’d come here and beat my ass with Kryptonite boxing gloves. Just as soon as she got Tony to make her some.

“I take it by the smile on your face she has managed to suppress your darker impulses,” Jor-El stated more than asked.

“You could say that,” I replied, smiling softly at him, “Dad…my earth dad…he told me, and mom still tells me, I’m here for a reason. That you sent me here for a reason.”

“You’re mother and I sent you here to save your life and to give you the chance to find your sacred bond,” Jor-El began, his image fluctuating a little as he looked down and away from me, “However, upon learning more about humanity and you since being brought on-line…I will admit to feeling there is another reason for why I chose this planet. Humanity is a young race compared to the many other cultures and civilizations in the galaxy. They are a contradictive species, capable of great evils yet also great triumphs. Their potential to be better is unquestionable. They can be a great people. I believe they wish to be. They simply lack the light to show them the way. You can be that light, Kara. You, the Avengers and your bond. You can help teach them to be better. So that one day they can join you in the light.”

I was deeply touched by his words, the faith behind them as well as the emotion. I know he’s nothing more than a ghost, a shadow of who he once was. But in moments like these…I can see him being more. I do see him as more.

“Thank you for everything you have done and continue to do to help and guide me…father,” I told him in a warm honest one.

His image fluctuated again before he reached out, his holographic hand brushing against my cheek in a gesture that meant more to me than if he was really caressing me in a comforting father like way.

“I will always do everything in my power to help you and those you love…my child,” he replied, a warm smile covering his face. We stayed like that for a few precious moments before I cleared my throat and resumed checking the monitor. His image might have left me, but I knew his presence never would.

***

Sure enough five hours later Bobbi was all healed up. She awoke frantic, apologizing over and over to me for letting them take Skye. I kept telling her, given her injuries, she did everything she could to stop that from happening. That seemed to calm her down some, but she’s still a mess. I know the feeling. She’d be better only when Skye is back.

I sent her to shower and change in to a pair of clothes here from either Darcy, Nat or myself. After fixing her a light meal to help bolster her strength I contacted the Tower. Coulson was patched in also from the Playground, since May was joining everyone in the field. Everyone looked just as run down as I’d imagine, meaning no one has gotten any sleep in the last eight hours since Skye’s abduction.

“Looks like you’re ready to buy that café around the block of the Tower and move it inside,” I greeted Tony first, trying to lighten the mood.

“Almost. Though we got them on speed dial and their delivery service is speedy.”

“Agent Morse,” May called out, her Zen like mask of neutrality firmly in place.

“Agent May…ma’am,” Bobbi began nervously, about to get to her feet from her seat, but I stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. My eyes locking on May’s.

“Bobbi’s injuries are fully healed, but her strength and energy levels are still low. If you plan on chastising anyone for what happened you can start with me. I’m the one who gave them the idea to take the day off away from the safety of the Warehouse.”

May’s steely eyed glare bored in to me and I let it. No one looked like they wanted to argue against her. Accept Nat, who came up and placed a firm, but comforting, hand on her shoulder as she smiled softly at me. May looked over at her and after taking in a few deep breaths turned her attention back to me. Her eyes showing her true emotional state now.

“Cal and Raina are to blame and no one else. You were looking out for your sister and Bobbi…you almost died protecting Skye. I’m glad you’re better and want you to know Coulson and I don’t blame you. Either of you.”

“Thank you,” Bobbi breathed, letting out a relieved sigh same as me. She recovered quickly though, cleared her throat and sat up straight so she could give her report.

“As far as I could tell we weren’t followed at all during the day. Meaning they must have picked up on our presence in the city sometime after dinner. We went to that dance club Darcy introduced us all to, the Gray Zone. A couple of hours in after a few drinks and dancing, I noticed a group of men there that didn’t belong.”

“Guess Hydra goons don’t give off a gay or bi vibe huh?” Darcy joked, referring to the usual LGBTQ cliental that call the club a second home and place to be themselves.

“They could. Though I admit my gaydar is a little rusty,” Bobbi answered smiling at Darcy, “No. I just got a bad feeling and as soon as Skye saw them she got it too. So we discreetly made our exit and were about to call for backup when Raina appeared. She was trying to reason with us, and by us I mean Skye. Saying Cal didn’t want this to get ugly, that if she came with her now I’d be free to go. I took Skye’s hand and pushed us past her, only to find more goons waiting by our car. We ran, they chased. Shots were exchanged as we made our way to a warehouse. I took down three while Skye was fighting a few off herself. That’s when…when he burst in.”

“Cal,” May stated more than asked.

“He didn’t look like himself. He was bigger, deformed in a muscular like way. Like a Mr. Hyde version of himself,” Bobbi explained, wrapping her arms around herself as she continued, “He came at me. He was so angry, blaming me for this situation. I tried to fight him off, but he was so strong. He broke my arm after I tried to block one of his attacks. He really let me have it after that, knocking me through a back door and in to an alley. Skye must have heard me cry out or scream or something, because she ran out and called out to him to stop. Saying if they left me alone she’d go with them. I tried to talk her out of it, but…”

“You were in no real condition to put up an argument,” I finished for her, rubbing her back soothingly in an effort to reassure her she did all she could.

“Skye moved me away, propped me up on some garbage pile and kissed me goodbye. That was the last conscious thing I remember before Kara found me,” she finished, wiping at her eyes.

“She must have slipped the bracelet to you during the kiss, activating it once the coast was clear,” I deduced just as Keevo came hovering in.

“Probably once she was certain the monstrosity was either away or reverted,” Keevo said moving to the terminal and plugging one of her metallic tendrils in to the console, “My scans of Agent Morse’s clothes have picked up a separate set of DNA. Upon closer examination of it I have determined that it was altered using various chemicals. Whatever serum this Cal has devised to augment himself is unstable. It warps the mind as well as the body.”

“Looks like you weren’t far off in your comparison there She-Ra,” Tony declared, looking over the results Keevo was transmitting to them, “Hold the phone. This looks familiar. Hey, J, you seeing this?”

“Yes sir. It appears to be a crude mockup of the serum General Ross used to create the Abomination,” Jarvis answered.

“What?” Bruce exclaimed as he came over and looked over Tony’s shoulder, “How can that be? According to Ross there was only one sample left of the serum after my experiment, but it was from an older untested batch.”

“Explains how the Abomination came in to being after being infused with your blood,” Tony said shaking his head, “This…this has similar properties to the Super Soldier serum, but the dosage is too low. And they used other more volatile chemicals to fill in the gaps.”

“They?” I questioned, already having a sick feeling where this was going.

“Hydra,” Tony answered with an angry sigh, “This stuff looks like a bastardized version of the serum they gave Barnes. Only on steroids and with killer side effects.”

“Like psychotic behavior,” I deduced.

That explains some of Cal’s thinking, but doesn’t tell us why he wants Skye in the first place. From what we’ve been able to piece together Hydra’s responsible for wiping out the village Skye was taken to after being stolen away from Coulson and May by Cal. He’s the one that killed the SHIELD team that rescued her and placed her in the foster system.

Hydra’s current involvement is still a mystery. Obviously they’re intrigued by this formula he came up with. Probably plan to use it on some of their own soldiers, turning them in to mindless destructive brutes. In exchange for that, and possibly his continued assistance on perfecting the serum, they agreed to help him nab Skye. Meaning she’s probably being held at one of their remaining bases. We and the military have all but eliminated the majority of their setups, but who knows how many they have outside the US.

“Hydra is helping them and keeping Skye off our radar,” Nat clearly read my thoughts or more than likely came to the same conclusion, “Keevo, is there any clue in the makeup of the formula that could point us in a direction as to where they might be?”

“I’m afraid not. The chemicals being used can be found and synthesized anywhere. There are no special requirements that would point to a specific or preferred location,” Keevo answered, her tone sounding defeated.

“You got us this far eight ball. Thanks to that we know more than we did before hand,” Darcy told her in an effort to cheer her up.

Keevo turned to me, upon seeing me smile and nod my agreement with Darcy her display rippled happily before turning back to look up at May.

“I’ll continue going over the formula for anything useful and monitor the Fortress’ scanners for any sign of unusual activity that might lead us to Skye.

“Thank you,” May said, giving the drone a half smile. Keevo unplugged herself and zipped away to continue working. “Jor-El certainly did an impressive job crafting her programming.”

“Actually we have Skye to thank for that,” I laughed, shaking my head and smiling up at May, “We had a running joke that we always wished we had a pet robot to help us with our homework and chores around the house.”

“Now thanks to Fitz she wants a monkey,” May almost laughed, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

“We’re going to get her back, May,” I said confidently, “Cal and Raina obviously need her for something. Otherwise they wouldn’t have gone to these lengths to get her.”

May nodded, hearing the hidden meaning behind my words. Skye is alive and she’s going to stay that way no matter where she is. Hydra may know she’s her and Coulson’s daughter now, but whatever bargaining chip that might give Hydra it’s obvious they won’t use it while they need Cal. Of course they could always kill him and Raina and torture Skye for information instead.

I cringed as I felt Darcy and Nat mentally slap my brain for thinking that. Shaking my head I looked at both of them smiling calmly but with fire in their eyes. I smiled back, blaming Nat for making me think like a spy. Darcy agreed, but at least Nat was smart enough not to let those thoughts slip through the bond.

“I yelled up for Heimdall to fill Thor in on what’s going on. I hate to cut his and Jane’s time short, but I figured we’d need all hands on deck,” Darcy informed.

“Coulson has a call in to Talbot on any knew Intel he gained on Hydra activity. Also put in a request to talk to Ward,” May got out between clenched teeth, “Ward’s always had a sadistic soft spot for Skye. Hopefully hearing she’s been taken might persuade him to tell us something helpful.”

“If not May and I can always pay him a visit and jog his memory,” Nat added in an icy tone that belayed the warm smile on her face.

“In the meantime we’re still combing through the city for any sign of them while I trust you have expanded the search radius,” Steve pressed.

“The Fortress’ scanners are as strong as they can be, searching the globe as best they can. Father?” I called out and a second later his image appeared beside me, “If JARVIS gives us access, is it possible to tie him in to the scanners and us in to Stark satellites via an encrypted signal similar to the one on my phone?”

“Indeed. If Darcy Lewis connects your phone to their mainframe we can use it as a relay. JARVIS will then have access to all data from our scanners and he in turn can provide the same with their satellites.”

“That okay with you, Tony?” I asked.

“Depends. Am I going to get some Kryptonian tech in my Christmas stocking?” he countered, the grin on his face telling me he’ll help regardless.

“One Kryptonian stocking stuffer. Provided you remain a good boy the rest of the year,” I replied, earning a few snickers from the others. Tony shot me a wink and turned to Darcy, my phone in her hand and ready to be handed off.

“Agent May,” Jor-El called out, gaining May’s attention, “I am sorry for what has happened to your daughter. I can understand the pain you and your husband are feeling right now. Know that everything within my power is being done to help return her to her family…our family.”

“Thank you,” May breathed, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she looked to me, but continued to address him. “Our family might be strange, but it’s still a family. And we do what we have to for family.”

“That we do,” I agreed smiling back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life got in the way; as it always tends to do when you least want it to.

It’s been nearly a day and a half since Skye was taken and the only new piece of information we have gained is that they are no longer in the country. Talking to Ward was unhelpful and even with the tie in between JARVIS and the Fortress the scanners have been unable to detect Skye or any Hydra activity going on. This was all troubling to hear, but I was not going to give up and neither were the others.

Speaking of, Nat flew our Quinjet, which Darcy has named ‘Love Craft’, to the Fortress to pick Bobbi and me up. She told me I have done all I can here so it’s time to come home. Jor-El agreed, stating that time with my bond would reenergize my spirit just as the sun reenergizes my body. So while Bobbi flew us back to New York I sat in the back snuggled in as close to Nat as I could get in these seats, the physical connection soothing me greatly. Nat ran her fingers through my hair as I rested my head on her shoulder, my eyes closed and taking in the strength and warm feelings coming from her.

Sadly our peaceful moment was disturbed when my ears picked up cries of panic. Getting to my feet I tilted my head in an effort to determine where they were coming from, but they were so many of them it was hard to discern. Especially with the engines going. All I could tell is they were all coming from the same area.

“Kara,” Bobbi called out, “Keevo is trying to get in touch with you.” I quickly put my COMS back in, having taken it out to enjoy some quiet time with Nat. Keevo’s troubled tone quickly filled my ear.

“Kara. The Fortress sensors have picked up a massive tectonic disturbance coming from Sokovia.”

“Are you positive?” I asked confused. Last I checked the Eastern European country is nowhere near any tectonic plates that would cause anything other than mild tremors.

“Yes,” Keevo answered, “The epicenter seems to be localized in a forest region north of the main city. However the severity of the disturbance is sending out massive tremors causing structural damage to the neighboring city.”

“Sokovia is a war torn landlocked nation with a general distrust for outsiders. I doubt they’d welcome help from the Avengers,” Nat addressed, having put her COMS in as well and listening in to the conversation.

“You’re right. But they might be okay if Supergirl flew in first,” I offered with a shrug, “Worth a shot. Besides, facing off against an earthquake could be just the kind of distraction I need right now.”

“Not the kind of shaking I had in mind for you, but whatever works,” Nat said in a smooth tone, stepping up and placing a kiss to my lips, “Be careful and keep us posted. If you need backup we’ll be there.”

I nodded, stealing another kiss before quickly dressing in my suit and heading to the back. Once Nat was secured up in the copilot seat I opened up the back ramp and flew out, making a mad dash for Sokovia.

***

The screams of the people were almost as deafening as the ground shaking around them. One scream in particular caught my attention, a mother crying out for her child that was standing right in front of a dilapidated looking building. It was under construction, with a massive crane positioned over it. The quakes must have caused the struts to break because the crane was falling down on to the street below. Picking up speed I held my arms out, easily catching the crane before it could crush the young boy and the people below. Smiling down at the toothy grin of excitement he gave me, I quickly flew up and dropped the crane off at a more secure spot.

The people were no longer screaming, but cheering as I dashed around. I patched up buildings with my heat vision, demolished rubble coming off the nearby mountains and whatever else I could to ensure the city and people would be safe. The ground at their feet was slowly beginning to stop shaking, sending out louder cheers and cries of joy. I remained hovering over the city, waving and smiling at the people as I ran my x-ray vision around just in case I missed something or someone else that needed help. I did a double take when my vision passed over a stronghold north of the main city.

“Keevo, you still there?”

“Where else would I be,” she responded in true annoyed teen fashion.

“Whatever,” I countered hearing her computerized snickering, “You said the epicenter was in the forest region to the north, correct?”

“Yes.”

“What is it, Kara?” Nat asked.

“There’s a stronghold in that region built in to the mountains. It looks old and run down.”

“Not too surprising given the country’s history,” Steve came on, ever the voice of historic reason for us.

“True,” I nodded, “But how many run down fortress like strongholds do you know that have lead lined walls.”

“Excuse me?” Nat breathed worriedly, “Did you just say ‘lead lined’. As in the one substance on the planet you can’t see through. The same substance Hydra has been using lately to shield themselves from you.”

“The very same,” I answered calmly as I began to lower myself to the ground, hoping to maybe get some information on the place from a grateful local. A few men who looked like government officials stepped up and offered me their hands.

“On behalf of the Sokovian people, Supergirl, we thank you.”

“You are most welcome,” I replied smiling brightly at them, “I’m just stunned that Sokovia would be experiencing tremors of this magnitude. Has this been an ongoing occurrence?”

“We have had more tremors then we are used to lately. Especially around the mountains. But never anything like this,” the old, but kind and spry looking official informed me, a look of fear filling his eyes that he tried to hide as he glanced around, “What few geologists we have believe it is nothing to worry about. Some of the locals think it’s dragons under the mountains scratching the earth in their sleep.”

I laughed along with him at that, taking a look at the various faces of those around us. All were a bit dirt covered from the debris, but only a few of them were looking at me with cold eyes. Eyes that seemed to be focused intently on me in a way that made me think they were trying to gauge my next move.

“Well if there were dragons around here waking up, I’m sure the Avengers and I could handle them. With your consent of course. We wouldn’t want to step in where we’re not welcome.”

“Oh you and the Avengers would be most welcome here. Even Tony Stark, despite his left over weapons being a source of trouble for us,” he explained, still smiling and looking a bit calmer now in the eyes. He could clearly sense I was catching on that there was indeed more going on here then would appear. “Do not take this personally, but Captain America happens to be my favorite Avenger.”

“No offense taken Mr…”

“Hauser. Victor Hauser, Prime Minister of Sokovia.”

“Well, Prime Minister Hauser, I will be sure to tell Captain Rogers he has a fan here in Sokovia.”

“Please do,” he said, taking my hand and shaking it again. I smiled and nodded at him, trying to convey I wouldn’t be going far and would help his people however I could.

I waved at the people as I flew up in to the air until I was through the clouds. Making no further move to head off, I hovered there and once again scanned the area. The clouds would keep me hidden from visual contact, but if we were right, and there is indeed a Hydra presence here, they no doubt have me on radar by now.

“Guys I think I’m going to need back up here,” I began calmly, “Good news is the Avengers have been given an unofficial invite in to the country. Bad news is from the words the Prime Minister spoke to me, along with my own observations, I have a feeling there is a major Hydra presence here.”

“I concur,” Keevo said, “According to the satellite readings JARVIS and I have been taking, there is serious activity happening around the fortress. Heat signatures are off the charts and…stand by…”

“Nat?”

“Bobbi just made a U-Turn in midair and we are heading to you now.”

“We’re loading up to. ETA twenty minutes,” Steve stated.

“Kara, an energy barrier just appeared around the fortress,” Keevo told me worriedly, “Using our Fortress scanners to hone in on your location I am detecting energy signatures similar to those of the Tesseract from SHIELD files. I believe you have stumbled on to a Hydra science base where they have been researching Loki’s scepter.”

Loki’s scepter along with a lot of other dangerous tech were stolen by Hydra. We could never track it down or guess what they were doing with it. But now we can. Whoever runs this place has obviously been developing advanced weapons to use against us in an effort to put their plans for world domination back on track. I guess it’s just bad luck for them some freak accident of theirs caused a disturbance to the city that gained my attention.

Hopefully their bad luck could only be good for us. I doubt they’re sufficiently prepared to take on the Avengers now and are only panicking in the face of my continued presence here.

“Would you like me to play distraction till you guys get here, Steve?”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” he answered amused.

“It would be my great pleasure,” I replied then flew head first past the clouds and towards the stronghold.

***

These Hydra scientists sure have been busy here. They managed to reverse engineer most of the Red Skull and Zola’s weapon designs and even improve a few. The blasts I’m getting hit with are strong but I doubt they pack the same disintegrating punch they used to. Not to diminish from the punch they do pack, which is beginning to become annoying. I’ve managed to take down some of the heavily armored tanks and knock down most of the hoverpack wearing crew, but these guys just keep coming.

Flying high out of the way again I made another attempt to crack the energy barrier surrounding the base, this time with my heat vision instead of banging on it with my fists. Again, no luck.

“This is really beginning to tick me off,” I growled out, “Where the hell are you guys?” Before I could get an answer a large cannon appeared on one of the turrets of the base. It turned and pointed right at me, humming loudly as it lit up with blue energy.

“Ah crap.”

The massive blast hit me square in the chest and sent me crashing through trees and gouging a ditch in to the ground before I finally stopped right next to a guard tower. A whole detachment of soldiers surrounded me, rifles aimed at the ready as I slowly began crawling my way up to my feet. Looking around at them and the reinforcements moving in behind them I was about to cry uncle and just fly away till backup arrived. Before I could though I heard a loud crack of thunder over ahead, quickly followed by lightening coming down and striking the men around me.

I looked up smiling my thanks when I heard a loud angry roar coming towards me, followed by mini explosions and vehicles being overturned. Turning to my right I saw the Hulk charge through, clearing a path for Uncle Clint in a confiscated truck with Nat onboard firing at the any soldier still scurrying around. A motorcycle with a very familiar looking rider zipped by next, throwing a shield at a couple of the hovering soldiers moving in on the truck. Lastly an all too familiar gleaming armored figure shot over head.

“Got it,” Tony declared.

“Got what?” I asked.

“The picture to end all pictures. The almighty Supergirl in a ditch being rescued by her lowly teammates.” Hulk let out a snicker like grunt as he stepped up next to me and slapped me hard on the back in greeting.

“This is because of the whole clone of me kicking your ass and tying you up on the Tower for news copters to see thing, isn’t it?”

“Would I be that petty?” Tony asked seriously.

“Considering Darcy has been holding that picture over your head, yes. You’d use this to get back at her.”

Tony laughed, the sound of his repulsars firing followed by the sound of him bouncing off the energy barrier following it up. “Shit,” he exclaimed.

“Language,” Steve chastised, “JARVIS and a Keevo both told us the barrier is going to be pretty tough to crack.

“At least Lady Kara was able to thin down some of their ranks and artillery. Otherwise who knows how long it would have taken us to reach this point,” Thor supplied.

“Still going to have our hands full if we can’t get through the front door,” Uncle Clint declared.

“Hold on. No one is going to comment on the fact Cap FINALLY said ‘language?” Tony asked in disbelief.

“I know,” Steve sighed, before flipping off his bike and tossing it at an advancing contingent, “It just slipped out.”

“Bobbi?” I called out.

“Guarding your precious Love Craft and acting as go between for you guys and the Tower,” Bobbi breathed, “Seems a certain red headed spy queen thinks I need more recovery time. Even though I feel fine.”

“I’m not worried about you, Morse. I’m worried about what cyber hell Skye will unleash on me if she finds out I let you in to the field without her approval,” Nat defended, making me nod and send out my agreement through the bond.

“She’s not the boss of me,” Bobbi defended.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Darcy retorted, “You okay now babe?”

“Much better now that I got my team here,” I answered, sending the added love for having her and Nat with me too, before looking back in the direction of the stronghold, “Though I’d feel even better if we could get inside. I don’t know what it is, but since my first attempt to break in...I just know Skye is in there.”

“The barrier is comprised of an energy similar to the Tesseract, fueled by a power source I believe to be Chitauri in origin. It surrounds the whole base and appears to be unbreakable,” Keevo explained sadly.

“Wait a minute, you said it covers the whole base. Does that include under it?”

“Checking…negative. The energy does not go down beyond the top rock layer. However it does fill in any gaps created when the surface is dislodged.”

“Cap I got a plan,” I called out.

“I’m on the same train of thought girlie,” Tony laughed.

“Do what you have to in order to get inside. Just make your first priority bringing the barrier down before you confirm Skye is in there,” Steve ordered in a strong tone, but underneath I could hear his concern. He just wanted me to focus on the problem at hand first.

“Copy,” I replied looking over at Hulk, “Could you be a dear and loosen the ground up for me?” Hulk smiled and proceeded to slam his fists on to the ground a couple of times, making a nice indent in to the cold hardened ground for me to work with.

“Thanks big guy,” I kissed his cheek, causing him to snort and look down embarrassed, “Now go on, get out of here. Smash some Hydra goons for me.”

A large excited grin covered his face as he bounded off to get back to the action. I rose up a few feet with my clasped hands over my head. Spinning quickly till I was a red and blue blur top, I arched my way down through the crater and began drilling my way underground in the direction of the stronghold. Following my instincts and ears, I headed for the largest humming area I could find. Figuring that would be the generator room. And sure enough I was right.

I broke through the surface in to what looked like the main power room for the barrier. A collection of Chitauri power cells connected together in what looked like a breaker box. Moving over I ripped out the cables from the wall, causing sparks to fly and the power cells to go dim.

“Barrier is down,” Keevo declared.

“Tony, fly in and back her up. The rest of us will make our way to you while continuing to confront the Hydra ranks out here.”

“On it,” Tony confirmed Steve’s order as I x-rayed the place. Looks like they only managed to lead line the outer walls because inside I could see everything clearly.

“Tony, main forces on the ground level are moving inward. There’s a control room at the top near the main turret. Enter there and you should be able to take control of this place’s systems before they get to you,” I advised him.

“Roger that. Any sign of Skyenet?”

“Not yet,” I breathed taking a look around again, “Wait a minute…I got her. She’s not alone though and from what I can tell not all of them are threatening her.” I could see one female figure kneeling beside her on the ground, calm soothing hands at her head while a young man stood between them and two others. A monstrous looking man I assume is Hyde Cal and a female with thick curved spikes coming out of her body like a porcupine.

“Well what are you waiting for!?” Bobbi practically screamed, “Go get her.” I was moving out of the room and to my sister faster than a speeding bullet before she even finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Kumomitats for sparking the idea of Wanda's potential bond.

I barged in to the large rounded room, seeing that only the female with the spikes was gone. Call stopped advancing on them and turned to face me, an angry growl rumbling in his chest as he stared harshly at me. Calling him Hyde was being polite. Right now he looks like a caveman jacked up on steroids. Though considering that’s how some movies and comics portrayed Hyde…get your mind on task Kara.

“You can’t have her. She is one of them now and I am going to bring her home,” he stated in a scratchy like tone.

“You’re not taking her anywhere,” I challenged sternly.

Cal roared and came at me, aiming a meaty fist right at my head. I side stepped away from the blow and took hold of his wrist, an evil grin covering my face as I decided to take a page out of Hulk’s book. I lifted him up and proceeded to slam him down on to the ground again and again and again before swinging him around and knocking him right through the wall. Cal was down for the count it seemed, allowing me to turn my attention to my sister.

“Skye?” I called out gently, kneeling next to her and the red headed young woman sitting next to her. Skye looked to be okay, her t-shirt and jeans were dusty and her skin looked to be clammy from sweat, but otherwise she appeared to be in one piece. “City rat?”

Skye turned and her eyes shot open wide. She let out a happy teary laugh before throwing herself in to my arms. I wrapped her up in a warm protective embrace, letting her burry her face in to my neck and hair as I cupped the back of her head.

“It’s okay. I got you,” I assured her gently as she shook with sobs. A minute later I noticed the whole room was shaking, mirroring her actions.

“I’m sorry…I…I can’t…I…,” Skye stuttered out between sobs.

“It is alright,” the red head soothed, her now glowing hand coming up towards Skye, stopping suddenly when she noticed my steely eyes locked on hers. “I will not harm her. I promise. I mean only to help soothe her mind, as I have been doing since we found her here.”

“Wanda…please…” Skye cried out, telling me that this girl was trusted by my sister. Offering her a grateful smile and moving my hand away, this Wanda girl moved her glowing hand to the back of Skye’s head. She ran her fingers through her hair and sparks of her energy seemed to be absorbed in to Skye.

“I am here my friend,” she breathed warmly, causing Skye to relax in my arms as well as cease the shaking. I was not liking some of the thoughts running through my mind, but we could worry about that later.

“I am Pietro Maximoff and this is my twin sister, Wanda. We mean you and your team no harm,” the young man that had been shielding them when I came in stepped forward, “Ours is a long story, but rest assured we are here to help.”

“I believe you, both of you,” I told him honestly, smiling softly at both of them before pulling back from Skye. “You okay?” Skye nodded, looking calm and relaxed. “Good. Bobbi, what’s your location?”

“A clearing about half a kilometer outside the south end of the city. Tell me she’s okay?”

“She’s okay, but something is different about her. We’ll have to worry about that later though. I’m bringing her to you.” Before I could stand up with Skye in my arms the roof shook, sending dust down on top of us as weapons fire could be heard all around us.

“Surprise reinforcements from a bunker to the south of the complex are moving in,” Thor’s voice filled my ear, “Your help would be appreciated Lady Kara.”

I was about to argue but Pietro stopped me, kneeling down and taking Skye in to his arms, positioning her against his side and wrapping one arm around her while he held out the other to his sister. Wanda let him hold her close and both of them looked to me with determined eyes.

“We will get Skye to safety and wait for you with her…girlfriend?” Pietro questioned to which I nodded, about to argue but the smug grin on his face shocked me silent. “Do not worry. I am faster than I look.”

I get the feeling there is more to these two than meets the eye. Deciding that explanations on all fronts could wait till later, I gave them a nod and thankful smile before telling them where to find Bobbi. Pietro nodded and in a blur he was gone, moving just as fast as me. Maybe even faster.

“So that’s what it feels like seeing that,” I laughed shaking my head before placing a hand over my ear, “Bobbi, Skye and friends are on their way to you. Avengers, let’s clear out the trash so we can find out what Skye’s been up to without us.”

With a jumbled set of affirmatives and Nat and Darcy’s comforting and relieved thoughts filling me up, I turned and double checked to make sure Cal was still out before flying straight up through the base to rejoin the fight.

***

Clearing up the remaining Hydra forces went easier once Tony and Steve took off their heads. Tony dealing with the science end while Steve defeated von Strucker, the apparent man in charge of this operation. With all the smashing done Hulk reverted back to Bruce and Uncle Clint drove him to the Love Craft to check on Skye. I met again with Prime Minister Hauser, informing him that the base has been dealt with and asked if it would be alright if a SHIELD detachment was brought in to take Hydra in to custody. After assuring him they would be brought to the UN to face charges for all they’ve done to their country he allowed it. Coulson was setting that up with Talbot and together they’d make the arraignments, letting the Prime Minister make a statement to the world on what’s happened here.

With all the political issues being dealt with I made a beeline to where Bobbi parked our jet. Landing at the ramp I walked in quickly when I noticed Bruce standing over Skye, now strapped to a medical gurney. Bobbi was holding one of her hands while Wanda took the other one, still using her power to comfort Skye.

Nat came up and stopped me from going in any further, pulling me off to the side and wrapping me up in a tight embrace. I shakily wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder, instantly feeling fingers comb through my hair.

“She’s fine. She asked to be sedated for the flight back to the Warehouse where Bruce and Jemma will run some tests on her. She’ll be out through all of it. Both for her sake and ours,” Nat explained in a soft soothing tone.

“What happened to her?”

“She’s gained powers somehow. She didn’t go in to details yet about what happened. She just told us that the quake that brought you here and shook the city came from her.”

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. No lives were lost or buildings brought down. Mostly thanks to my quick action. Just some structural damage and cracks in the streets. Nothing that can’t be fixed. Still, knowing she could have caused some serious damage and loss of life must really be upsetting Skye. Her emotional state seems to trigger her powers right now, so keeping her calm and unconscious while we work to check her out is probably for the best.

“She’s going to need help dealing with this,” Nat declared.

“Looks to me like she has all the help she needs already,” I laughed resting my chin on her shoulder to look back at Bobbi and Wanda sharing soft smiles, “What’s going on there?”

“I don’t know. What do you think is going on?”

“Something that will make Darcy squeal and give May gray hairs.”

“And Coulson to go completely bald,” Nat finished, kissing my cheek, “She knows who you are. Who you really are.”

“How?” I asked pulling back, only for Nat to shrug and motion with her head that I should go back and ask her. I nodded and after placing a kiss to her lips went over to do just that.

I placed a hand on Bobbi’s shoulder, causing her to turn her head and smile warmly at me as she patted my hand. Her attention returned to Skye, resting comfortably and strapped in for the flight. I turned to Wanda next, her nervous eyes looking up at mine as she gave me a soft smile.

“You and your brother have quite the talents.”

“Yes,” she replied nodding, “He is fast, like you. Maybe even faster. I do not know. I am capable of…I suppose you could say manipulating chaos. My power also allows me to effect the minds of others. In Skye’s case I used it to soothe her after her…”

“You know what happened to her,” I stated more than asked.

“I saw it,” Wanda nodded, “Not that I was there during it…I saw her in my mind through my power. It is strange, but I have always been able to see her and sense her ever since I gained my power. Her and Barbara here.”

“Bobbi,” the taller blonde corrected her gently.

“Bobbi. Forgive me,” Wanda breathed bowing her head.

“It’s okay. You said you saw us and clearly feel a connection to us. Yet neither one of us is marked.”

“True. I cannot explain it. I only know that the three of us have a connection. That Fate brought us together even though it did not bind us.”

“You don’t need a soulmark to be soulmates,” I reminded Bobbi, instantly feeling my own bond fill me with their agreement, “Whatever brought you in to our lives, I’m very grateful to you and your brother for being there for Skye. And I also get the impression through seeing Skye’s life, you know about me.”

“Yes. You are her sister. You also wish to keep your true identity hidden from the world for now. Please know my brother and I will keep your secret as well. We would…I would never do anything to cause Skye or Bobbi pain. They have been a comforting presence in my mind through all of this. Just like my brother,” Wanda answered in a warm honest tone, layered with a bit of pain that had Bobbi reaching out and placing her hand over the one she was caressing Skye’s forehead with in a comforting manner.

Wanda looked at Bobbi and smiled, both of them clearly feeling something through the simple touch. I have a feeling that Skye’s powers aren’t going to be the only thing to make our lives more interesting now.

“I hate to spoil the mood but I have a situation update,” Tony began over COMS, “Should I forward it to Keevo or are you guys too busy with your female bonding or whatever you’re doing in the love shack?”

“Love Craft,” I corrected with a sigh, not the first time he’s twisted the name Darcy gave our Quinjet, “And you do know Bruce is here too, right?”

“So it’s a spiritual circle more than female bonding is what you’re telling me.”

“Just give us the news Shell Head,” Nat ordered, glaring at me for falling in to Tony’s quip trap.

“Talbot is flying in to help handle the detainment and transport of Hydra. Cap’s staying with to help him out and see if Sokovia needs any further assistance. Pep is on standby to back him up while handling the media. Word got out that Supergirl dropped in to Sokovia and everyone is clambering to find out why. Mean time Legolas, Point Break and I are going to head back to the Tower with Loki’s scepter. I want to run some tests and see if I can…”

“No,” I stopped him there, knowing what he was thinking.

“Oh come on Super K, you gotta let me…”

“No, Tony. We’ve been over this,” I told him sternly, “No armor for the world. The world has the Avengers, it has me and it has SHIELD. It does not need anything else. I’m serious. You mess around with that thing and no Kryptonian goodies for you.”

“Fine,” he pouted, “Kill my Ultron idea again. Just for that it better be more than a stocking stuffer.”

“We’ll see, man child,” I laughed.

“You guys are free to head out whenever. Double D’s and Mamma May are already heading to the Warehouse and should be there to greet you.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“No worries. Just look after our Skyenet and keep us posted,” he replied before cutting off COMS. He may be a pain in the ass but he loves us in his own weird way. Especially Skye.

“I’ll handle the flying this round, Morse. You keep watch over your girl…or should I say girls?” Nat teased as she headed to the cockpit. Bobbi flipped her off as she walked by. I turned to follow her to take the copilot seat, a whoosh of air blowing my cape to the side as Pietro decided to join us for the trip.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn’t too surprised to see May there when we landed and carried Skye out. Seeing Coulson however was a shocker. I thought he’d be heading to Sokovia to help Steve with the Hydra cleanup. Turns out when he explained the situation to General Talbot, Talbot was the one who told him his place was at his daughter’s side. Seems the military man has a heart after all. Bobbi is the one who was shocked in to a stupor when both May and Coulson hugged her after we got Skye situated in to medical, where Bruce and Jemma went right to work checking her out.

Darcy was there and greeted me with a warm passionate kiss, a hug and a few pokes to the S on my chest for once again not looking before I leap. My defense, and thankfully Nat backed me up on this, was that I had no way of knowing Hydra would be in Sokovia; only that the Sokovians were in trouble and needed my help. A few mumbled words about the unfairness of ganging up on her brought a smile to my face as I ruffled her hair before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Skye was still sedated throughout all the medical testing, allowing Wanda to leave her side and recuperate from using her powers to calm her mind. I left Bobbi to explain that to her folks while I went to change and check in with the Fortress. Darcy thankfully brought my phone and JARVIS informed me the link between him and the Fortress is still active and secure, so Keevo and my father would be kept up to speed on everything.

I entered the waiting area outside medical to find Bobbi sitting beside a nervous looking Wanda. Pietro was standing off to the side giving them some privacy, but with his speed he could be beside her in a second if need be. Coulson and May were sitting across from them and Tony was pacing in front of the covered window irritably.

“What’s his problem?” I asked plopping down between Nat and Darcy.

“JARVIS isn’t giving him any clues as to what’s going on in there. On Bruce’s orders it seems,” Nat answered.

“That’s weird.”

“Not if you consider the patient he’s working on. I’m telling you, I think our AI overseer has a thing for your sister,” Darcy whispered.

“I can still hear you Miss Lewis,” JARVIS said from overhead, “And I am merely respecting the privacy setting Dr. Banner called for in regards to Skye.”

“See that,” Darcy exclaimed pointing up, “He called her Skye. You are Kara and the rest of us are either Miss, agent or whatever.”

“She’s gotta point there, J,” Tony laughed looking over and grinning at Darcy.

“Et tu sir,” JARVIS replied before going silent.

I shook my head at the craziness that is my friends and family before resting my head back and closing my eyes. Darcy entwined our fingers as she brought our joined hands in to her lap. Nat did the same, but kept our joined hands where they were. The bond flared up and I took comfort from their presence, letting it wash over me and drive away any fears I might be having regarding what has happened to my sister. Both of them assured me in their own unique way that whatever happens we’ll handle it. Skye is family and we do what we have to for family.

The three of us were in our own little bubble for who knows how long. It popped though when Bruce and Jemma came out, Bruce looking a little green around the edges there. A fact that sent everyone but me on edge.

“Bruce?” I called out calmly, “You guys good?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Bruce told me, smiling warmly and knowingly at me, “Hulk’s a little upset about what we learned about Skye. He’s leaving me to explain it to everyone, but I promised him afterwards we’ll hit the gym and he can smash to his heart’s content.”

“I might join him,” I laughed anxiously, seeing whatever they discovered was going to be upsetting and I might need the release.

“The important thing to focus on is Skye is completely fine,” Jemma began quickly, “Her vitals and everything are normal. She’s suffered no external or internal injuries during her capture. It’s just…”

“Just what?” May asked sharply, Coulson quickly taking her hand and trying to calm her down so she doesn’t bite the young woman’s head off.

“Skye’s genetics have been altered,” Jemma answered.

“I wouldn’t say altered. More like…made complete,” Bruce corrected, “From the blood tests and past medical history we have on file, Skye’s always had some sort of recessive genes no one really understood or could identify. The consensus was that they, like many recessive genes in many people, are just that. Genetic characteristics that never became active during birth or as she developed. Now, through whatever happened to her, these genes became active and altered both her genetic makeup and DNA. In essence, making her complete.”

“A complete what?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know. All I can tell you is Skye is still fundamentally human. She’s just…reached her full potential.”

“She’s one of them now,” I breathed.

“What’s that babe?” Darcy questioned.

“Something Cal said. He told me she’s one of them now and that he’s going to bring her home.”

“Is it possible Cal put those recessive genes in Skye when he…when he took her?” Coulson asked in a strained tone.

“Possible. JARVIS is running a comparison now, but without her prior birth records on file…” Bruce began to answer but May stopped him, her eyes wide in a mix of fear and relief.

“We still have them. If we get them to you, can you get a definitive answer on whether this is Cal’s doing or if she was born like this? That way we’ll know for sure if this can be undone or not.”

“Yes,” Bruce nodded.

“I’ll call the Playground and have them sent over immediately,” May said, sparing Coulson a small smile and nod before heading out for some privacy.

“Is she ok?” I asked worriedly, having never seen May like this. She was more cold anger mixed with unease during Skye’s disappearance. This…the look in her eyes and everything. If I had to call it something right now I’d call it unadulterated fear and terror.

“Bad memories,” Coulson answered simply, but I could tell he meant more with those two words then just memories about Skye’s abduction as a baby. Leaving it alone for now I turned my attention back to Bruce.

“She’s going to need us when she wakes up and comes to terms with everything. From what I saw and felt…her powers are going to be strong.”

“Whatever you and she needs, we’ll be there,” Bruce declared strongly, flashing me a warm smile before turning it to Coulson.

“Thank you, Dr. Banner,” Coulson replied seeming to relax a little.

A nudge from me, both physical and through the bond, sent Nat going over to sit beside him, taking his hand and offering her old friend and teammate whatever comfort she could. Coulson patted her hand, clearly appreciative of her presence and support.

“She’ll be out for another couple of hours,” Jemma stated, “Her metabolism is faster now and appears to be burning through the sedative.”

“Meaning she’ll be starving when she comes to,” Tony nodded, having seen this before from Steve and Thor. “I’ll call up her favorite pizza joint and have them send over enough pies for her and everyone. We should celebrate having Skyenet back and welcome our new friends properly.”

“You do not have to go to any trouble for us,” Pietro tried to argue.

“No trouble at all Speed Racer,” Tony retorted with a smile before he made his way out.

“If you would like to you can go sit with her,” Jemma offered.

Bobbi looked to Coulson, clearly not knowing if he and May would want some time with her by themselves. He smiled at her and motioned for her to go on in. He was going to wait right here with Nat till May got back is the message I heard. Bobbi stood, holding her hand out for Wanda and the two made their way inside the curtained room, Jemma and Pietro right behind them.

A ‘what the hell was that’ feeling from Darcy through the bond had me and Nat laughing. I turned and placed a loving kiss to her lips, replying that she should just keep her eyes open and see for herself.

“You ready to go blow off some steam?” I asked Bruce getting to my feet.

“You have no idea,” he laughed and the two of us went off to smash our feelings out on some of Tony’s training drones.

***

Hulk and I had our fun and were both now calm and clear headed. Just in time for a late lunch of pizza, wings and a variety of sides brought over by Uncle Clint. Skye was awake and had her visit with her parents after Bobbi and Wanda’s. She’s was now ready to see the rest of us. So we ate and talked about everything and anything other than what Skye went through. She was happy and seated between her girlfriend and Wanda. Though by the glances I keep seeing being sent between them I think it’s only a matter of time before Wanda is called that as well.

Steve called to check in, along with Talbot. Both of them were happy to see that Skye was okay. Though Talbot has yet to be fully read in on Skye’s current condition, he told Coulson that whatever help he can offer his family he will. My guess is, seeing as how May and Skye helped protect him and his family from that Absorbing Man Hydra operative, he feels he either owes Coulson or has a better understanding of the man. Either is a good thing as far as I’m concerned. The more friends we have in the military the better.

They sadly had to report that Cal and Raina were MIA. Apparently he somehow managed to scurry off with her help before the base could be thoroughly contained. I felt awful about that, thinking I should have made sure he was properly secured and watched after knocking him out. Skye reminded me my focus was kind of split at the time and not to worry about it. That we’d get him in the end, it’s what we do. What we also do is talk to each other when something major happens in our lives. And it looks like Skye’s ready to tell us what happened to her.

Cal and Raina brought her to Sokovia, to the stronghold we found her at. Turns out I was half right, Cal was making his serum for them. But Hydra had already been studying and experimenting on left over alien tech and Loki’s scepter. The tech gave them their weapons, the scepter gave them Wanda and Pietro. The twins are the only survivors from the volunteers they conned. Hydra promised them the power to make Sokovia strong again, to strike back against those who have torn their country apart. It was all a lie and Wanda figured it out. Through her power she saw the truth of what Hydra really wanted, soldiers and weapons to continue their twisted designs. Nothing more nothing less.

What Cal wanted though, and what Raina has been dreaming about, is to become who they were meant to be. He wasn’t like Skye or Raina, but he told her he’s the only one that could understand and accept her after they went through the mists. He used a confiscated 0-8-4, the Diviner it’s called apparently, and a secure area of the stronghold to awaken their true selves. The Diviner opened and Skye and Raina were hit by some kind of gas given off by the crystals inside. They became encased in a stone like shell and went through some form of metamorphosis. Raina broke out of her shell physically changed in a way she never expected and clearly didn’t like. Skye broke free, her body shaking with power that slipped in to the earth and caused not only tremors at the base, but the city as well.

“I can still feel it,” Skye breathed anxiously, “Under my skin. Buzzing like hundreds of trapped angry bees. If it weren’t for Wanda and Pietro finding me and helping me…I don’t…I don’t even want to think about the damage I could have caused. The damage I can cause.”

“Skye,” May sighed, clearly wanting to go to her daughter and comfort her, but something inside her is stopping her.

“You’re one of them now,” I told her.

“One of who?”

“Don’t know. That’s what Cal told me when I found you. But regardless of what group you’re apart of now, it’s important you remember I had dibs on you first.”

“Excuse me?” Coulson exclaimed.

“Yeah, technically they had first dibs and now I have final dibs,” Bobbi argued, wrapping an arm around Skye, making her smile softly and lean in to her while reaching out a hand to Wanda.

“Hey I claimed her as my sister long before you guys found her…or re-found is all I’m saying,” I defended holding up my hands and smiling brightly at Skye, “But I hope I made my point.”

“You did. In Darcy like fashion,” Skye laughed looking at Darcy, “You should be proud.”

“I am,” Darcy replied kissing the side of my head.

“You are one of us, first and foremost Skyenet,” Tony translated elegantly, “Now you just got some added power on top of everything else. Kind of makes you even more terrifying when you think about it.”

“Gee thanks,” she huffed, smirking at Tony who just shrugged and winked at her. “So what exactly is it I can do?”

“Shake things up. What else is new?” I told her off handedly.

“Given what you described, what Kara witnessed and JARVIS and Keevo documented, I’d say you’ve gained some kind of sonic vibrational abilities that can produce the effects of earthquakes,” Jemma informed us in an excited scientific tone, “When you consider that all matter vibrates at some frequency or another, add in your abilities and there’s no telling what you could do.”

Skye didn’t look to be excited by this. She looked scared and because of that the ground under our feet began to slowly shake. Wanda’s hand held in hers began to glow red with her power and she began running her other hand softly through Skye’s hair. Bobbi never let her go, just let Wanda do her thing while she placed loving kisses to the top of her head. The ground soon stopped and Skye seemed to calm down some.

Bruce looked to me and I nodded before looking up at the ceiling. “JARVIS, can you patch Keevo in please?”

“I’m here, Kara,” Keevo declared in a strong excited tone, “Skye? Skye are you okay?”

“Define okay.”

“Okay being that you are healthy and know you have your friends and family behind you no matter what,” Keevo told her.

“I’m okay then, Keeves. Thanks,” Skye replied in a warm tone.

“Keevo,” I called out regaining her attention, “Is my father with you?”

“He…he is currently combing through the Kryptonian archives,” Keevo answered, sounding almost afraid to answer me.

“Why?”

“JARVIS played us the tape he just made of Skye’s debriefing as it were. Upon hearing about the Diviner he disappeared. I contacted him just now and he told me under no circumstances to disturb or monitor him. Only that once he is finished he will contact you. Than he sealed access to the archives from me and has gone silent.”

I’m not liking the thoughts I’m having and Nat agrees. Clearly he has some idea of what is going on and doesn’t want to share just yet. Either out of concern for Skye, not wanting to burden her with theories without clear data. Or fear, because he does know what caused her transformation and it’s either Kryptonian in origin or another race entirely. One which could be trouble for us.

“Okay,” I drew out, deciding to table that issue for now, “Given Skye’s powers, bringing her to the Fortress for a complete scan and run through the chamber might be a bad idea, right?”

“Until she has a handle on them I would recommend keeping her away,” Keevo answered sadly, “I love you, Skye, but we do live in a crystal castle basically and…ever hear the expression ‘bull in a China shop’?” Skye laughed right along with the rest of us at that apt description of what could happen if she lost control while there.

“Love you too, Keeves.”

“The Warehouse is structurally reinforced to handle Hulk, Thor and your sister. I’m sure it can withstand you. However if you require a more open and desolate location to train you could always take her home.”

“I don’t think our loft has that kind of insurance,” Coulson said teasingly, earning him a childish display from Skye of sticking her tongue out at him before blowing him a kiss, her eyes lingering on May before meeting mine.

Like me she’s picked up on something deeper troubling her mom about all this. I nodded and just shrugged my shoulders, motioning with my head that the two should have a private talk about it soon. Skye nodded back and then smiled at May.

“Keevo meant Smallville, the old homestead. It’s where I learned to control my powers and if need be the place for Skye to learn hers. Between Bruce, myself and with Wanda’s help I think we can handle her here for now though. Mom will want to see you’re okay for herself though. Plus the munchkins.”

“Maybe after you guys help me get a handle on them first. You know?”

“I know,” I nodded understandingly. Skye didn’t want to risk hurting them and I get that. “Thanks for the idea, Keevo. We’ll have this link kept in place so you and father know what’s going on.”

“Understood,” Keevo replied then cut the line.

“I’ve got some ideas on how best to help you get control of your powers, but we’re going to need a few things,” Bruce said, his eyes slowly shifting over to Tony.

“That’s all I’m good for isn’t, footing the bill,” Tony griped.

Nat quickly covered Darcy’s mouth with her hand. I placed mine over hers when Darcy began mumbling through her fingers. We could both feel her irritation through the bond as we looked pointedly at Tony. He just grinned innocently, clearly grateful for us stopping the babbling rant his open ended words left for Darcy to latch on to. It may cost us some individual making up, but it would be worth it. Somethings are better off just letting drop and Tony’s spending habits when it comes to the team is one of them. We all know he may not always be able to vocalize his feelings for us. Him throwing money to help out is his way of communicating how much he cares. Keeping Darcy from turning that in to whatever quips she could is our way of showing how much we care about him.

“And on that note I think I’m going to take a walk, stretch my legs and maybe do a little Tai Chi. Want to come and keep me company mom?” Skye asked, smiling hopefully at May.

“Of course,” May replied softly, a warm smile on her face as she got up. Skye gave Bobbi a kiss to the lips and Wanda a kiss to the forehead before standing up and heading off. Before leaving though she came around to me and hugged me from behind, nuzzling her cheek against mine.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime,” I breathed turning and placing a kiss to her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The big moment. The introduction of their fourth. I'll be hearing a long drawn out drum roll in my head for a while after posting this; hoping you guys like it and approve.

It’s been about two and a half weeks since we got Skye back and I am proud to say my sister has officially bounced back to normal from her ordeal. Her powers are stable now and she has a firm grasp on them. She can now control the amount of power behind her vibrations thanks to Bruce and myself. His idea of using a harp and wind chimes to learn focus and control was brilliant. She can make them sing finally without snapping strings or shattering the chimes. I was the one talking her through harnessing her senses and focusing on just what she wants her powers to do. Skye’s come to accept the constant buzz of her powers and to use it. She’s learned that just like objects, people have their own unique vibrational signature. Through her training with her mom and my added help she can now sense where people are around her without using her eyes. Pretty sure she stole the idea from Nickelodeon’s Avatar. But it works for her and will probably prove useful in the field.

With Skye’s new powers Steve and the others think she should fully join the Avengers. Fitz is already working on a suit for her with Tony’s help. Coulson is perfectly happy having a SHIELD liaison and a daughter as an Avenger. Apparently May and Skye talked during their walk and a couple times after it. Skye never told me what they discussed, only that she understood and loved her mother more now. May, for her part, has been nothing but supportive of everything and continues to be. With that going on I guess I can live with the mystery of their mother/daughter moment.

Wanda and Pietro have also been invited to the Avengers. Despite the truth about their parents being killed by Stark weapons being the prime motivator behind them signing on for the Hydra powers plan. The connection Wanda has with Skye and Bobbi showed her the truth about Tony. That he has changed and is not the monster they thought he was. That they were used and mislead. That the terrorists only got his weapons because Hydra agents within SHIELD stole them and sold them to gain funds for their operations. Tony handled this all very well, promising he’ll do whatever he can to help them and Sokovia recover. Talks are underway for an SI factory to be built in Sokovia, offering jobs for the people as a start.

As for how things are going between Skye, Bobbi and Wanda. The three have been practically inseparable since they came to the Warehouse. They’ve even gone out with Nat, Darcy and me to our dessert/cocktail bar and were pretty cozy and disgustingly cute together. In the end my sister is happy, her team, friends and family support her. Even Hunter. So who am I to get in the way of her happiness?

The only bit of troubling news we received was when my father finally told us what he has learned about the Diviner. He learned the origins behind it. More accurately the Terrigen crystals inside the Diviner, which apparently earned its name because it kills normal humans when they touch it, but is harmless to those who are Inhuman. Thor and Fury were there when Jor-El, via holographic connection from the Fortress, told us that Inhumans are ancient humans that have been experimented on by the Kree. They infused them with their blood to see if they would develop powers. Those that survived were to be enslaved and used as weapons in the Kree’s war of conquest. They fought back though and drove the Kree off our world. The Inhumans that survived rejoined the human population and through the generations the Inhuman gene has been passed on and spread out throughout the world. It is only when exposed to Terrigen Mist that their Inhuman side is awakened.

Turns out the Kree tried the same thing on one of Krypton’s settlements a long time ago. It lead to a short conflict between the two people that ended in a non-aggression pact. The Kree were free to continue their experiments, just not on any Kryptonian run world. Turns out shame in allowing them to continue this gruesome act and in turn infect my new home is why my father was hesitant to share what he knew. I told him that Krypton is gone and neither one of us have to bear the burden of their past sins. Our only goal now is to hold on to the best of Krypton so its memory is never truly forgotten. According to him I am the best of Krypton and he couldn’t be prouder.

Thor confirmed everything Jor-El told us. Asgard believed all Inhumans were wiped out centuries ago. While he has absolute faith and trust in Skye, he fears that Cal’s knowledge of the Diviner could mean Inhumans are still active on earth. According to Fury the Kree did come to earth once, but were driven off. During that time he never heard anything about Inhumans. He wouldn’t go in to any more details about how that happened, though the look Coulson gave him tells me he knows more and wants him to share. Fury refuses to give in though, but the looks he’s been giving me are clearly bringing up some old memories in him. It’s beginning to creep me out a little.

Speaking of creeping out, Skye has developed a new stalker. This one, a man named Gordon with no eyes and a knack for popping in wherever she is, seems to be an upgrade from Cal. He’s not demented or anything like that as far as we can tell. He just seems to want to take Skye someplace and introduce her to her people. Skye’s explained to him that she knows all about how the Inhumans got started and is curious to learn about them, but she’s just not ready to. Plus his knack for cornering her when she’s alone or with Wanda or myself shows that he has a bit of a trust issue with SHIELD and by extension the rest of the Avengers. Gordon has explained they have a history with Hydra and while many of them do not see SHIELD as Hydra, there are some of those in the community who do. For this reason among others they wish to keep themselves and their home secret from us. At least for now. He believes that with Skye’s help he can show the others they have nothing to fear from SHIELD. Skye’s told him she still needs time to wrap her head around all this and Gordon is respecting her wishes. He says if she ever changes her mind or needs him to only call out his name.

To take a break from thinking about Inhumans and everything, also to celebrate how well Skye’s been doing in training, we’ve come to spend the weekend in Smallville. Friday and Saturday it was just me, Skye and our girls cooped up in the old house with mom. It was a tight fit but we made it work. Uncle Clint spent the time at home with Laura and the munchkins, shocking us all when he told us this morning we are going to have another munchkin to deal with. So we got one more thing to celebrate at the barbeque mom and Laura whipped up for all of us, including the rest of the Avengers along with Coulson and May.

Yeah life is pretty good right now. This thought kept running through my head as I watched Thor play and entertain Lila and Cooper. Apparently with Asgardian lifespans kids are a rare and sacred gift along with a soulbond. So the minute the Thunder God was introduced to the two munchkins he fell in love and was more than happy to spend time with them. Mom was happy to sit and relax beside Steve, the two reminiscing about the old days Tony teased. Bruce on the other hand joked about Steve becoming my stepfather. He’s lucky I’ve been hearing that joke from Darcy all day through the bond, otherwise I’d boot his butt out to pasture. If I can’t slam her for thinking it, I can’t punish him for being the first to say it out loud.

“I’m just saying. Steve becoming your stepdaddy would make Director Suit extremely jealous,” Darcy continued from her place beside me on the back porch, “Which would sorta make him Skye’s foster stepdaddy. I take it back. He wouldn’t be jealous…he’d cream his trousers.”

“Oh will you please make her stop,” I begged Nat who was sitting stretched out on the top step in front of us, sipping on a glass of lemonade and failing to hide her amusement at the situation.

“You should know by now, short of sewing her mouth shut, there is no way to make her stop,” Nat stated, laughing a second later while I cringed at the mental image Darcy brought to both of us through the bond. It involved my mom in a fancy wedding dress walking down the aisle towards Steve dressed in his finest Captain America suit. “It’s actually worse for us because even if we shut her mouth up, she can still do stuff like that through the bond,” Nat cackled.

I turned and cupped Darcy’s grinning face in my hands, a pleading desperate look on my face that I equally conveyed through the bond. It dimmed some of her grin, but didn’t kill it like I hoped.

“You keep this up and I promise you’ll never have a moment like that involving me ever,” I told her, quickly realizing what I had just said my eyes went as wide as Darcy’s. Nat doing a spit take in the background the only sound coming from the three of us, beyond the laughing of the kids.

“Are you serious?” Darcy asked softly, “You threaten me with mar…with the M word. A word the three of us have been avoiding, but secretly think about. A word we should not even begin considering until we find our fourth. Are you kidding me, Kara? Why would you throw that out there?”

“Was the only thing I could think of to shut you up. And it worked,” I defended lamely.

“Kara,” Nat breathed worriedly, “You know we can’t even begin to contemplate that word while you’re still doing the whole secret identity thing. I mean it’s possible. I have a few suggestions on how but…”

“Wait a minute here. Let’s just stop and take a breath,” Darcy interrupted, placing her hands over mine and looking at me seriously, “Clearly we’re all in agreement what we want for us down the line. But until we have our fourth in the mix, I vote we keep the M word and all thoughts pertained to it behind a Fort Knox sized door laced with Kryptonite. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Nat sighed gratefully.

“Agreed,” I breathed closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against Darcy’s, feeling her warmth and love and promise to stop teasing me flow through the bond, “One last thing though.”

“Make it short, but sweet,” Darcy ordered.

“If it comes down to a future with my bond and holding on to my secret identity…there’s really no decision at all,” I told them both in a warm strong honest tone.

My words and the feelings behind them through the bond told them where my heart lies on the subject. Nat was on her feet and sitting on the bench behind us in a flash, her arms wrapping around me and pulling me back in to her. I could feel tears hit my hands still cupping Darcy’s cheeks as I opened my eyes and looked in to hers.

“God damn it,” Darcy cursed in a choked up tone, “Now you got me feeling all guilty for my teasing. And it was some of my best work.”

Nat and I laughed. I moved in and stole a deep kiss from her lips before leaning back in to Nat, who reached out with one hand to wipe away her tears.

“Don’t worry love. I’ve no doubt you’ll come up with another masterpiece soon.”

“Don’t encourage her,” I playfully warned, turning and stealing a kiss from her as well before making myself comfortable against her. Darcy in turn made herself comfortable against me and before you know it we are resting in each other’s arms, watching Cooper and Lila chase Thor around while their parents look on and laugh.

Yeah, life certainly can’t get much better than this right now.

My cellphone just went off. Pulling it out grumpily I see Keevo’s name on the caller ID and instantly berate myself for jinxing us.

“The world better be about to be struck by a killer asteroid or so help me…” I began to threaten.

“The Fortress’ scanners are picking up activity from earth’s jump point,” Keevo quickly informed.

“What kind of activity?” I asked squirming out of Nat’s arms and getting to my feet, turning my phone on speaker for them to hear.

“Unable to get a clear reading while they are in transit. But from what I can discern I’d estimate at least one ship. One large ship.”

“ETA till arrival?”

“Five minutes…maybe.”

“I’m on it, Keevo. Keep monitoring the situation.”

I ended the call and looked at Nat and Darcy. They both nodded and smiled softly at me. I smiled back then made a dash to the barn where I keep a spare suit in the hidden cellar where my ship used to be. Till I moved it to the Fortress. By the time I got out, dressed and ready to go, they must have told the others the situation. Without any real time to talk or even come up with a plan, I just waved at them before flying up, up and away to confront whatever alien menace chose today of all days to come to earth.

***

“Keevo, you there?” I asked over COMS as I hovered just outside earth’s atmosphere.

“I’m here…and so is everyone else. Listening in through your phone and a secure uplink Skye and JARVIS just put in place.

“Can you see me?” I asked, focusing on the situation at hand and not on the audience I would have preferred not to have for this. I’m the only Avenger who can actually fight in space. Thor and his hammer would have a hard time on their own up here; where as long as I stay within range of earth’s sun am perfectly fine.

“Yes, we have eyes on you.”

“Direct me to a location between earth and the jump point.”

“A little to your right and then forward half a kilometer.”

Shifting in to position I waited with my arms crossed and eyes locked on the jump point. According to Kryptonian records, most civilizations rely on the intricate spaceways to travel the great distances between systems. There are only a small handful that have developed faster than light travel. The ship that brought me here for instance used something called a Phantom Drive, which bent space similar to a wormhole apparently. Asgardians use a similar process that is a bit showy in my opinion.

My thoughts on space travel were interrupted by the space in front of me crackling in to a grid like pattern before a three mile wide black ship that looked kind of like a demonic bird emerged. It stopped at least ten feet in front of me and remained still, though I could clearly hear alarms of some sort coming from inside. Using my x-ray vision I looked through the hull and saw that it was crewed by humanoids in some kind of battle armor and that the ship itself is heavily armed. The bridge was a blank spot for me, the hull much thicker and composed of some lead based metal. That and it is surrounded right now by an energy field.

“Kara?”

“Yes, Keevo.”

“That is a Kree warship.”

“Are you certain?”

“Your father just confirmed it.”

“Father?”

“I am here,” he answered in a comforting tone.

“Why are they here?”

“I can only surmise that they detected the activation of the Diviner and have come to investigate. If they land on the earth and scan the population, they will detect Inhuman bio signs. From there they will either hunt down and eradicate them or enslave them.”

“Neither of those things is going to happen,” I declared in a strong tone meant especially for Skye to pick up on. I flew up a little higher so whoever was looking through the tinted bridge windows could see me clearly. “Kree warship,” I called out, my tone still strong and now a little louder and commanding, “You have entered earth space without cause. Turn your vessel around and leave or there will be trouble.”

“Very Robocop,” Darcy breathed impressed, sending her approval and love right alongside Nat’s strength.

The vessel itself made no movements for several minutes, but I could see they were moving around inside. Some heading to what looked like a hangar bay and others to what I assume are weapon stations. I very much wanted to just make a move, push them back where they came from or something. Given I was on my own up here and everything I think it’s best to let them make the first move. At least that’s the suggest Nat is hammering in right now.

Suddenly two ports in front of the ship opened and two blasts of purple energy shot out at me. I easily dodged it, but the firing continued, getting closer to me. While I was zipping around avoiding getting blasted these pod like fighters swarmed out of the ship, each one with flat like wings and also firing off the same purple energy blasts. The plan seemed to be to keep me pinned while the rest of the fighters head for earth.

I couldn’t let that happen so I flew after the fighters heading past me, taking them out with my heat vision while avoiding the blasts from the warship. Turning back around, about to see if I could take out its weapons with my heat vision, two fighters did a kamikaze attack against me before I could. They flew fast and hard, crushing me between them than exploded.

“Kara!” everyone seemed to cry out at the same time, but I was too disoriented to discern just who it was saying my name as I drifted in space. I didn’t have time to right myself or regain my senses as two blasts from the warship hit me, blinding my vision and pushing me back towards earth.

As I floated there in a daze, trying to reach out for some healing, strengthening rays from the sun, I heard more explosions around me and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. They steadied me and held me close against a firm but clearly female body. Blinking my eyes a couple times to clear the spots away, I looked back in to the smiling face of a blonde woman with energy seeming to come off of her and surround her in an aura.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” she said, sending the words on my shoulder to heat up.

“You’ve got me, but who’s got you?” I asked smiling brightly. Her eyes went wide and excited, but sadly the moment was ruined as more blasts whizzed by us.

The woman seemed to grow agitated by that and keeping one arm wrapped around me and holding out the other one fisted, she fired off a beam of white hot energy that pierced through a couple fighters before striking the front of the warship.

“Wow,” I breathed, truly impressed as I slipped out of her arm, “Think you can buy me a few seconds to recharge?”

“Take as long as you need,” she said shooting me a wink before a red helmet like mask covered her face, leaving her bright smiling full lips on display and giving her a blonde Mohawk. She flew off and began taking out the fighters with her energy blasts, while trading a few with the warship.

“You guys are not going to believe who I just met,” I declared.

“Oh we felt it alright. Darcy is stunned speechless right now. It is so cute,” Nat laughed.

“Take a picture for me,” I laughed back, “Right now I need a quick recharge before moving in to back her up.” With that said I flew up and towards the earth, seeing the sun peaking over the horizon. Tossing my head back and stretching out my arms, I soaked up the rays, feeling stronger and better already.

Reenergized and ready to show our mystery fourth what I could do, I turned and zipped back. Arms out and hands fisted I was like a human torpedo, smashing through every fighter I came across. Floating right beside her after clearing the last of the fighters we smiled knowingly at each other before turning our attention to the warship. My eyes began to burn a hot bluish white while her energy seemed to build up and pulse around her. At the same time we fired at the ship, each of us shaving a little bit of it off at the sides, but otherwise leaving it intact.

Those shots were a warning. We prepared to go again, enforcing the threat that our next ones wouldn’t be. They got the message and slowly turned their smoking butts around before retreating through the jump point. The only thing left out here was debris from the fighters and us. Turning my now excited and warm blue eyes on to hers, we high fived, laughed then embraced.

“That was awesome,” I exclaimed, “You were awesome.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself. I’m Carol by the way, Carol Danvers.”

“Kara Kent, but the public knows me as Supergirl. It’s a long story,” I told her nervously.

“So is mine,” she said reaching out and brushing back some of my hair.

“Ahem,” I heard Nat cough in my ear over COMS, “Maybe you two would like to come back to earth so we can all hear this long story.”

“Right, sorry honey,” I sighed, sending a wave of love to her and Darcy, “We’ll be right down.” Carol looked at me questioningly. I smiled and pointed to my ear. “The rest of our bond is getting anxious.”

“You’ve met our other two?” she breathed out in awe.

“Yup. We’ve been together for a little over three years now. They’re actually at my mom’s farm right now with some friends and family I can’t wait to introduce you to.”

Carol nodded, looking nervous all of a sudden as she glanced over at earth. Sensing her building anxiety I reached out and rubbed her arm soothingly before taking hold of her hand. The energy coming off her was giving a warm pleasant buzz to my skin. Seeming to break out of her thoughts upon feeling my hand in hers now, she tried to pull it away. Afraid her energy was harming me. I just smiled and entwined our fingers as I began flying backwards towards earth, pulling her right along with me.

“Relax. I promise you our bond and my family is going to love you. Our friends will freak, but in a good way. You got nothing to worry about.” Carol seemed to relax some, but held tight to my hand as I led the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fingers Crossed)  
Well...what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay. Here is Carol getting to know her bond.

Carol and I landed quietly behind the barn. I brought her in and showed her the secret underground portion where I kept my spare suit and offered her a change of clothes. Her current ensembles of the leather like red, blue and gold suit with the gold star like design on her chest was flattering. As was the brown flight jacket she wore over it. I just thought for the meeting she was about to have she’d like to wear something a little more comfortable and civilian like. She laughed and agreed, stating that she had a black tank top under her suit and her jacket over that, but could use a pair of jeans. I handed her off an extra pair along with some old boots of mine, hoping they’d fit, and we quickly changed with our backs to each other.

With her hand in mine I led her up and out to face the people currently huddled up around the picnic table. As soon as Skye saw me she bolted towards me. Carol stepped away right before she flung herself in my arms, a curious look on her face asking if this was one of our bond. I shook my hand and mouthed ‘sister’. Carol nodded and stood by, letting us have our moment but clearly not ready to face everyone without me.

“They came because of me. You could have been killed because of me,” Skye sobbed in to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as I began to feel the ground under us shake. Lifting us up off it a few inches, I cupped the back of my sister’s head and placed a kiss to the side of her temple. Being in the air, even a little, lessened the impact her powers had on the ground around us. Plus it helps her feel better lately.

“They came because of what Cal put you through,” I corrected her gently, “And I think I know what to give Tony for Christmas now. With any luck he’ll use it to whip me up a suit for any future alien space battles I get in to.”

Skye laughed and squeezed me as tight as she could. Her new found powers augmented her natural strength slightly, but she was still nowhere near actually being able to hurt me. Unless she hits me with one of her quake pulses or whatever she and Darcy calls them. Last one felt like it rattled a tooth lose.

“You okay now?” I asked, meaning can I put us back on the ground.

“Yeah,” Skye answered as our feet touched the ground, her face pulling back to smirk at me in a way that always scares me.

“What?”

“I think I should work on using my powers to see if I can fly.”

“Seriously?”

“Well not fly, but maybe hover. Who knows, I might be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound.”

“Yeah,” I scoffed, “Up you go and then pancake on the other side. Get out of here.”

I playfully pushed her towards a waiting Bobbi, but not before she threatened to hit me with a blast. One menacing step from me sent her scurrying away though, not wanting to try her luck right now it seems. Shaking my head at my sister, I turned my head and found Carol smirking.

“Of course she’s blonde,” Tony sighed dramatically, “Just what we need, another blonde powerhouse chick?”

“Who are you calling chick, chump?” Carol asked seriously, stumping Tony if the fish out of water routine was any indication.

“I love you already?” Nat called out to Carol, sending a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Well aren’t you sweet,” Carol replied, sending Nat smiling and me nearly in to a fit of hysterics at the Black Widow being called sweet. Only a warning from Darcy as the two of them started walking over kept me in check.

“Who’s the one with the moons?” Carol leaned over and asked me. My face was so red with the effort it took not to lose it completely.

“They’re melons honey, not moons,” Darcy told her, rolling her eyes I moved in and buried my face in Nat’s neck, the two of us shaking with silent laughter.

“I’ll try and remember that,” Carol blushed. Darcy moved in to give her a welcoming hug…and a confirmation feel of her melons. That mental thought passed to Nat had her falling against me. Somehow we managed to stay on our feet and get ourselves under control.

Thankfully my mom came over and put an end to any further quips or words that could possibly ruin the moment by sending me giggling like an idiot. Introductions between her and Carol followed, with Carol being polite and happy that my mom was so open and welcoming to her. Mom teased her, telling her that if she can handle raising a baby she and dad found in a crashed pod, she could handle whatever Carol was. Before we could begin questioning that I picked up the sound of an approaching helicopter.

I slipped away and looked up, hoping I didn’t lead a news copter to my mother’s doorstep by accident. Instead I let out a relieved sigh when I saw it belonged to SHIELD. When it landed and the rotors stopped, Nick Fury was the first to get out. Followed shortly after by an attractive black woman pilot and a teenage girl that bared a resemblance to the pilot. Carol stepped past me as Fury took off his shades and met her half way. The two stared long and hard at each other before I heard Carol chuckle.

“What happened to your hair?” she asked him, to which Fury cracked a genuine smile and laughed back at her right before the two hugged each other.

As if that wasn’t confusing enough the pilot came over and as soon as Carol saw her, the two broke out in tears as they embraced like long lost sisters. A feeling and scene I’m all too familiar with. Than the teenage girl came over and poorly saluted Carol. Carol saluted back and hugged ‘Corporal Trouble’, as she called her, next. We all continued looking on as Coulson cleared his throat from the picnic table, standing over a near empty jug of lemonade.

“You may want to make some more, Martha. This is going to be a long and interesting story.”

Understatement of the day right there.

***

I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu as we sat round the picnic table, the rest standing alongside us. Laura and the munchkins were inside with mom while Fury, Coulson and Carol told us about their first meeting. Hearing about the crash that nearly killed her and gave her, her powers was hard enough. Listening to the pain in her voice as she explained how the Kree took her to their home world, stripped her of her memories and used her as a weapon, all the while telling her she was one of them and fighting the good fight. That was the part that drove a knife through our hearts and sent me turning a tree stump in to kindling.

It got better though after that. Thanks to the help of the only real family she has, Maria Rambeau and her daughter Monica, her strange developing friendship with Fury, and a few Skrulls, she learned the truth and made things right. She awakened her full power and after stopping the Kree from bombing the earth, helped the Skrulls find a new safe home for themselves. She may have also been going around kicking Kree ass and a few other alien creeps that decided to take advantage of the weak.

“So what finally pulled you back?” Maria asked as she sipped on her lemonade.

“Heard about a Kree warship heading for earth and decided to investigate it. Never figured I’d owe those blue bastards again. Thanks to them I finally found my bond,” Carol answered, smiling softly at Darcy, Nat and me in turn.

“They came because…” Skye began but a glare from me caused her to clear her throat and rethink her words hopefully, “Cal used a Diviner on me and another woman. Awoke our latent Inhuman DNA.”

“You’re Inhuman?” Carol asked in awe more than fear, “I thought they were all extinguished before the Kree abandoned their bases here.”

“Yeah that’s not entirely the truth,” I told her.

“The Kree lied to me again. Shocker,” Carol breathed, causing Nat to lean in to her side for emotional support. Carol smiled and wrapped an arm around her in thanks.

“So Top Gun here is the other most powerful being you’ve ever met,” Tony stated more than asked, “And you used that experience, and her call sign, to think us up.” Tony waved his arm around at the other Avengers, all of whom were looking at Fury curiously.

“Pretty much,” Fury answered.

“Damn,” Tony laughed than looked at Carol, “Guess we owe you one there for bringing the one eyed eagle in to our lives.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Carol asked, already picking up that Fury has changed in more ways than one from what she’s seen so far.

“Both,” we Avengers answered in unison, causing Coulson to laugh and May to shake her head.

“What have you gotten up to since I’ve been gone?” Carol asked smirking at Fury.

“We can reminisce later. After you catch up with your family and bond here. All I need to know is if we can expect any more Kree visitors?”

“Pretty sure we put some fear in to them. Reminded them that this world is not to be taken lightly,” I declared to which Carol held up her glass and we toasted each other.

“I’m sorry, but I really need clarification here,” Uncle Clint began in a frantic tone, “The two most powerful blondes in the galaxy, along with the most dangerous and lethal spy queen the world has ever known, are bonded to the girl who bedazzled all my clothes when I mocked the Princess Bride?”

Darcy just grinned proudly, but Nat and I felt rumblings of something else coming off her through the bond. We shared a look, guessing that Clint’s teasing words were bringing up old feelings we thought we worked out with her. But clearly, underneath the happiness of finally gaining our fourth, there’s some other less pleasant thoughts.

“The girl who makes sure we scientists are showered, fed and take the occasional nap,” Bruce added, casting a teasing smirk Tony’s way regarding that nap part.

“The girl who took me down and helped show me there is more to humans than I ever thought,” Thor added casting a warm smile Darcy’s way.

“The girl who is our mascot and keeps us going and lifts us up when we need it the most,” Steve threw out.

“The girl who is a valued partner in crime to not just me, but Tony as well,” Skye said smiling brightly at a now blushing Darcy.

“I’m not dismissing, Darcy and how important she is to all of us,” Uncle Clint stated, giving her a wink, “I’m just saying. Considering who she’s got control over, she might decide to finally go all super villain on us and use her bond to take over the world.”

“You got a point there, Barton,” Fury agreed giving Darcy his sternest face, “Guess I’m going to have to keep a closer eye on you, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy paled for a minute there but then narrowed her eyes as she saw something in Fury’s good eye. Fury eventually let out a laugh and shocked the hell out of all of us again. Guess having Carol here was bringing back his old personality a little bit. Makes one wonder if the Kree thing changed him or if it was something else.

From there the conversation broke down to Carol telling us more about her travels, me telling our newest family members and her my story. Fury vouched for Maria, stating she’s a SHIELD consultant and private pilot of his. Maria in turn vouched that if Monica kept her Aunt Carol secret from her friends all these years, she can do the same for me. The mood was light and calm and all around happy. Yet through it all Nat and I could feel the emotional turmoil building up in Darcy. Carol could sense something was off with her, but since the bond is still new for her she can’t get a clear read on Darcy.

Carol looked curiously to Nat then me for what was going on with Darcy. Nat told me through the bond that I should go and talk to Darcy. So I came up with some lame cover story about needing Darcy’s help putting my suit up in the barn and dragged her off to see what was bothering her. As if I didn’t already know.

***

“Alright you, out with it,” I ordered as I pushed Darcy down on to the couch in my mini Fortress of Solitude.

“Out with what?” Darcy asked curiously.

“Really? You want to play the dumb and busty card with me?”

“It’s nothing,” Darcy sighed.

“It’s something,” I countered, feeling her growing more distraught by the second. I went over and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in mine and kissing the knuckles. “Come on baby, talk to me.”

“I call you baby.”

“Can’t we all be each other’s baby once in a while?” I questioned, earning a sappy smile from her.

“You and Nat probably already know what’s bugging me. So why talk about it at all,” Darcy huffed, her eyes getting all teary as she looked away from me, “It’s just my insecurities acting up again. It’ll pass. Like bad shrimp or achy joints. So can’t you two just let me feel undeserving for a while? Especially now that we’ve met our real powerhouse fourth.”

“You saying I can’t take Carol?” I teased.

“I ain’t touching that one,” Darcy laughed, “Though I will send a reminder to Pepper about updating the insurance for the Tower.”

“Cute.”

“I thought so.”

“I meant you, not the veiled sexual comment,” I told her warmly, “Darcy, you seriously have no idea how much Nat and I rely on you. Do you? Carol already can tell how important you are to us, what you mean to our bond.”

“What? As the weakest link. Goodbye,” Darcy chuckled sadly.

“You are not the weakest link,” I stated strongly, “You are the strongest most grounded person I know. That’s your power, Darce. It’s the power you give to us. You keep us grounded.”

Darcy gave me an ‘are you serious’ look followed by a mental slap through the bond. I returned the slap and gave her my attempt at a Black Widow glare. Darcy laughed hysterically at it, quickly pulling one of her hands free to wipe the look off my face. Once she was recovered and relaxed, I sat myself down beside her and pulled her on to my lap. Darcy snuggled in good and close, resting her head over my chest.

“You’re our anchor, Darcy. And our source. At least you are to me,” I breathed against her hair, “Ever since the fight with my clone, seeing myself die for real, I’m determined now more than ever to always come back to you and Nat. Thinking about you, coming home to you, it gives me the strength to do things I never thought I could do.”

“Did you just adlib Xena to me?” Darcy asked pulling back and smirking.

“You would make an excellent bard.”

“Oh you did not just call me Gabrielle,” Darcy exclaimed, flipping a lock of my blonde hair in front of my face, “I got the hair and the bust of a true Warrior Princess.”

A mental image of Darcy in a Xena get up flashed in my head. I passed it off quickly to Nat, who sent back one of her as an Amazon. Darcy and I laughed at the feathers sticking out of her hair, but moaned in approval of the two piece brown leather outfit. Of course that brought on me thinking of Red Sonja, turning it instantly to chain mail. Nat growled at me to fix Darcy and fantasize later.

“Think we could talk her in to going as Red Sonja for Halloween?” Darcy asked seriously.

“Me, not a chance in hell. You, a little pout mixed with some baked goodies and she’ll be putty in your hand. Just like I am,” I laughed than grew serious, “Huh.”

“What?”

“I think Uncle Clint might be on to something. I mean with the power you have over me and Nat already, Carol soon to follow, you really could get us to take over the world for you.”

“Oh stop it,” Darcy scoffed.

“I’m serious. You keep us grounded, me especially. With Nat you keep her from reverting back to the cold hearted person she used to be. Darcy, you are the anchor of our bond. We’d be lost without you.”

“Now you’re quoting Balto,” Darcy huffed, but I could feel how much my words were changing her mood. Her thoughts were drifting to the past, trying to see how much of an impact she really has had on us. The largest one she had on me was when she left the others to come save me from my killer clone with the Kryptonite gun. She was my hero in that moment for real and I made sure she knows she still is through the bond.

“You really think Carol will see things the same way you and Nat do?”

“In time I have no doubt,” I assured her.

“Think she’ll need me…us…in the same way?” she asked, a bit of fear creeping in from her.

“You worried she’s not going to want to stay on earth with us?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s her choice in the end and we have to respect it,” I told her honestly, placing a kiss to the top of her head, “Of course if it comes down to it you could always ask me to knock her out and lock her in the Fortress forever.”

“My moneys on you babe. Always,” Darcy replied softly. The two of us stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and staring out through the open window at the clear blue sky.

***

Everyone headed home a couple hours ago. Me and my girls decided to spend a few more days in Smallville, get to know Carol a bit someplace quiet and peaceful. After spending some time here we were going to head over to Maria and Monica’s so Carol could reconnect with her family and we could get to know them better.

The sun had set and the sky was now black, with only the stars and light of the full moon shining down on us as Carol and I laid on the roof of the barn, each of us sipping on a beer while staring up. Mom called it a night, the day catching up with her. Nat and Darcy were somewhere in the house, probably having a similar talk that Darcy and I had but I couldn’t be sure. I was only getting vague impressions from them through the bond. It was still open, but just a bit. Guess whatever they were discussing they wanted to keep between them. And that’s okay. We’re entitled to our own thoughts and secrets; just so long as we remember that we can always talk to each other about anything. Eventually we always come clean, we just need time to work things out in our heads first.

“So that green hue tinting the moon, that’s a continent sized chunk of Kryptonite in stationary orbit with the moon,” Carol stated, having been quiet ever since I told her the story of my first near death moment.

“Yeah. Apparently it’s had a rejuvenating effect on the earth. Something to do with the radiation bouncing off the moon and filtering through the atmosphere. It doesn’t affect me at all…as long as I don’t fly to close to it.”

“Still,” Carol began calmly after taking a swig of her beer, “Not sure how I feel about something that big and that deadly to you being close by. What if someone decided to head up and mine the stuff?”

“First off, space travel isn’t a top priority as it once was. But it is slowly coming back with Tony’s assistance,” I explained, “Secondly, the thing is constantly being monitored by the Fortress. So if it shifts or anyone does head towards it we’ll know.”

“Then what?”

“Then Thor has promised Darcy that Heimdall will Rainbow Bridge it in to a sun somewhere far from here.”

“Add an Asgardian to the list of powered beings willing to do anything for her,” Carol laughed, causing me to both laugh and cringe a little at the idea of what else Darcy could talk the Asgardian in to. “She okay by the way?”

“She’s fine.”

“You sure?” Carol questioned, a touch of concern filling her tone, “I kinda got the impression she was upset about something. Something you and Natasha clearly picked up on and our helping her with. Anything I can do?”

I looked over and saw the genuine desire to help and concern shining in Carol’s eyes. She may have only just met us, the bond slowly beginning to take hold, but it’s clear that she already cares about us a lot. Reaching out I took her hand and squeezed it tight, feeling her return the gesture and blush a little.

“Darcy is the normal one amongst us.” Carol arched an eyebrow when I said that, then quickly began to laugh, covering her mouth with her free hand and shaking her head. “Yeah, I know. Scary right?”

“She’s the normal one,” Carol laughed, “She’s…she’s…there are no words to describe her.”

I quickly shared that sentiment with both of them, hoping to garner some kind of reaction. What I got in return was a mental snap shot of Darcy blushing the same color as Nat’s hair as they laid on the couch in the living room.

“I’m an alien, you’ve got limitless energy and alien knowledge and Natasha is the supreme spy queen of the world. Darcy just has moments when the reality of who she’s bonded to hits her and she gets all down on herself.”

“I’m still kinda new to this whole relationship/bonded thing, but I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to be in competition with each other,” Carol stated wisely.

“That’s true. Unfortunately it will cause the guys to tease us relentlessly who would win in a fight, you or me.”

“I can live with the mystery if you can,” Carol offered as she finished off her beer.

“Totally,” I agreed, unable to keep a smirk off my face. Looking sideways at Carol I saw a matching one on hers. “Of course that doesn’t mean we can’t spar from time to time, keep our selves sharp.”

“Oh absolutely,” Carol nodded, “And if we both happen to go all out during these sparring sessions, it’s all in the name of keeping our selves fit.”

“Think they’ll buy that?” I asked in a low hushed tone.

“That’s our story and we’re sticking to it.”

We squeezed and shook our joined hands before sitting up and looking at each other. I couldn’t help but reach out and run my fingers through her blonde locks. She’s a dirty, strawberry like blonde compared to my pure golden blonde. And while she could cut and style it any way she wanted probably, I’d need Kryptonite scissors to even trim my bangs.

“I think I like Kara Kent the blonde more than this Kara Kent the brunette Natasha told me about,” Carol said, brushing some of my hair back behind my ear.

“She told you about that huh?” I meant more the secret identity thing than the brunette thing.”

“She did. And I already told her I’m not planning on wearing the mask part of my suit unless I have to. It took a lot of work to get me back to being Carol Danvers again…I’m not going to hide her away.”

“That’s your call and we’ll support it and help you out,” I promised her strongly, “No doubt Pepper is already working on a press release for when we introduce you as an Avenger. When you’re ready for that…or if you even want to be. I mean…”

“Kara,” Carol stopped me, sensing we were stumbling in to big talk territory. The kind of discussions we shouldn’t have without Nat and Darcy with us. “I’m here now. I found you three finally. I may not know what else is going to happen moving forward, but this I do know. I plan on being here with and for my bond from this day on.”

I couldn’t stop myself. I threw myself at her knocking her back and nearly through the roof. Carol laughed warmly and wrapped her arms around me as I buried my face in her neck, closing my eyes and breathing her in. It relieved me more than I thought it would to know she plans on sticking around here on earth now. With us. I kept my own fears that, considering since she’s had a taste of what the universe is like, she might get bored of earth and want to fly around it again. But hearing the strength and feeling behind her words just now…I wanted to kiss her senseless. Pulling back to look in to her face, the warmth in her eyes and smile on her face, that is exactly what I did.

When my lips met hers, it felt like I was kissing the sun itself. I could feel my nerves light up like a Christmas tree. Every hair on my body was standing on end like an electrical current was running through me. Carol’s energy flared up around us as she matched the intensity of my kiss with her own. We were lost in the moment and didn’t realize the danger of our loss of control until we burned through the roof and crashed on to the sofa inside.

“Think what would have happened if we came out ten minutes sooner,” I heard Darcy declare, causing us to pull back from each other and look over at the top of the steps where our other two were standing.

“We’d be dead. But what a way to go,” Nat replied with a cheeky smirk on her face.

Carol and I sat up straight on the sofa after straightening ourselves up a little. I could feel a tinge of her through the bond, wanting desperately to do that again. Suddenly a mental replay of us falling through the roof followed her feeling and I looked up at the person sized whole right above us still smoking. My wide eyes shot to Darcy who crossed her arms and grinned wickedly.

“What’s it going to cost me for you not to tell my mom about that?” I asked with a knowing sigh. Darcy looked to Nat who quickly held up her hands and backed away, clearly not wanting to get involved in her blackmailing scheme. She went over and leaned over the couch behind Carol, who looked back and smiled softly at her in greeting.

“A night flight,” Darcy answered simply.

“Seriously?”

“The only time you fly either of us around these days is when you’re decked out as Supergirl and its job related. Nat got one when you guys met. I want one,” Darcy pouted, “There’s not supposed to be favorites in a bond you know.”

“Okay enough,” I groaned looking over at Carol, who laughed and smiled warmly between us, “I can think of a few words to describe her right now.”

“What like clever, cute and devious?” Carol declared, causing Darcy to blush a little.

“If I was feeling loving at the moment. Right now I’m thinking how easy it would be to drop her during the night flight.”

“Good thing she’s got airbags,” Nat said, sending us all cracking up as I stepped towards Darcy; who gave said airbags a good shake before looking up at me with narrowed warning eyes.

“You ever want to see or play with said airbags again, you better not drop me.”

Moving behind Darcy, wrapping my arms around her waist securely but gently, I placed a few light loving kisses from her neck up to her ear as I whispered, “I’d never let you fall.”

She closed her eyes and leaned back in to me, not even squeaking as we slowly lifted off the wooden floor. She kept her eyes close as I took us through the open window and up in to the sky, slowly flying us high and around the farm. Darcy stretched her arms out and finally opened her eyes, laughing excitedly at the sensation of flying all on her own. A few seconds later I looked over and saw Nat holding on to Carol from behind as she flew beside us. Her energy was putting off a mild glow around them both and didn’t seem to be hurting Nat in the slightest.

The four of us flew up higher, getting as close to the stars as we could. Leaving all our troubles on the ground for now. We still have a lot to talk about and things to work out. Namely what to do now that our bond is complete. That thought, along with the nagging one concerning my secret identity, can wait for now. Right now I just want to focus on the freedom of flying with my bond and the feelings flowing between all four us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I should warn you all things are going to get interesting and very divergent from the norm you expect with Kara and the whole Supergirl/man identity thing. Fair warning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end for the story. Bare in mind I was inspired by the whole Spiderman Homecoming cliffhanger. Which considering Spidey is leaving the MCU should have been red flag. But for the future of the bond I decided something had to give. I hope you all agree and enjoy.

It’s the middle of the afternoon and I just finished repainting the new boards I put in place on the barn. Despite taking Darcy on a starlight flight I still had to tell mom about the damage Carol and I caused. I just can’t lie to my mom, sue me. She wasn’t upset. Actually she thought it was funny as hell. Which makes me think Darcy is slowly corrupting her.

Kneeling on the roof, looking over my handiwork, I couldn’t help the blushing smile that covered my face as I ran a finger over my lips. Just remembering that kiss had me all tingly. Carol gave Darcy and Nat a good night kiss, but it was nowhere near as intense as the one I got. Carol told a pouting Darcy that if she gave her the same kiss she gave me she’d be vaporized. If Nat wasn’t behind me holding a hand over my mouth I would have been shouting ‘do it, do it’. The reason being Darcy pulled a Rose from ‘Titanic’ while we were flying, followed by singing the song. If there was ever a time I wanted to test her airbags that was it.

I was just about to get washed up and join my girls inside with my mom when Darcy ran out, my phone in her hand and a frantic look that was being conveyed clear as day through the bond.

“What is it?” I asked jumping down and landing gently right in front of her, “Another ship coming through the jump point?”

“No it’s…its Pepper. She…she needs to talk to you.”

I didn’t like the way Darcy was acting. She seemed worried, concerned and scared out of her mind about whatever Pepper wanted to talk to me about. Taking my phone from her I reached out to comfort her, but Darcy took a shaky step back away from me. An act that sent a cold knife through my heart. Neither Nat nor Darcy has ever backed away from my touch before, not even in jest. They do it to show me they trust me at all times when it comes to my control over my strength; knowing I still worry about that sometimes. It’s my little hang up. We all got them.

Nat came out and Darcy turned and ran right to her, a choked sob escaping her lips that I easily heard. The warmth and soothing vibes coming from Nat hit me and I let them wash away the way Darcy just acted. I wanted to question Nat about it, but all she would provide is that I should talk to Pepper. I’d understand everything than; including why Darcy is acting the way she is. I started to walk towards the barn, unmuting my phone and holding it up to my ear. “Pepper?”

“Hi, Kara,” Pepper greeted warmly, “Sorry to pull you away from your girls. Congrats on finding your fourth. You’ll have to give me your version of the story. Tony’s was a bit…well you know him and storytelling.”

“Though when you guys get a kid of your own his stories will make perfect bedtime material,” I teased, sensing Pepper wanted to relax me before hitting me with whatever news she has to share. A tested and true Pepper Potts method we’re all appreciative for. “Pepper…Darcy is freaking out. She backed away when I tried to comfort her. Why?”

“Oh, Kara. Before I tell you, you need to know Tony and I, your sister and JARVIS are working like crazy right now to fix this.”

“Fix what?” I pushed.

“Cal…Hydra…they…they pieced it together somehow and are flooding the internet and media with anonymous posts and evidence that…that proves Kara Kent is Supergirl.”

All air left my body and every ounce of blood was rushing to my head. I could feel it throbbing in my ears, moving in time with my heart which is pounding like a supped up jackhammer right now. And through it all I was frozen in place. Unable to move, unable to think. Unable to do anything.

“Kara,” Pepper called out through my phone, her voice sounding miles away, “Kara, are you still there? Can you hear me?”

Suddenly Nat was at my side, her hand over the one holding my phone. She gently slipped it out of my hand and moved in front of me, placing it on speaker. “She’s still hear, Pepper. She’s just taking it in.”

“Kara?” Skye questioned worriedly, “Come on sis, snap out of it. Nat’s strong and amazing, but I don’t think she can handle both you and Darcy losing it right now.”

“Skye?” I breathed.

“I’m here.”

“Tell me this is a bad dream.”

“Kara,” Skye sighed sadly.

“Tell me this is all some twisted dream I’m having. Because there is no way this is happening. We just found, Carol. I took Darce on her first night flight. Despite how torturous it got there at the end…flying with all four of my girls…Skye. Please tell me this is not happening.”

“Wish I could sis. I really truly wish I could tell you that this isn’t happening but….damn it. That’s it, I’m crashing the Internet. JARVIS you take the media outlets, use some of my virus programs if you have to. But I want them all on dead air.”

“Skye, don’t you dare,” I heard May order.

“Try and stop me mom…hey give that back. I’m serious mom!”

My sister is ready to unleash cyber hell on the world. Put the earth in the Dark Ages all to save me from this. That and Nat’s brightly smiling face as she stepped forward and placed a deep loving kiss to my lips finally snapped me back to reality. Blinking my eyes a few times I laughed and kissed her again, pushing all my love and assurance that I’m okay in to the bond. Nat rested her forehead against mine, my phone still in her hand and going strong.

“I’m warning you mom, don’t make me quake you to get my laptop back,” Skye threatened.

“Enough, Skye,” I laughed taking my phone back from Nat, nodding for her to go back and check on Darcy. She mentally asked if I was sure and I just nodded than pushed her back towards the house, asking that she keep everyone inside till I’m done. She promised and went inside, allowing me to take my phone off speaker.

“Kara, I’m serious. I’ll do it and I can get away with it. I just need to get my laptop back from mom so I…”

“Skye,” I laughed, shaking my head, “My sweet incredible baby sister. Stop. Just stop and listen to me. Everyone listen to me.”

“We’re here, Kara,” Steve said strongly, “Whatever you need. We got your back.”

“I know you do, Cap. All of you. You’re my team, my family and I love you all. Now just tell me, how did this happen?”

“From what we’ve been able to piece together so far it looks like Hydra’s suspected your secret ever since they cloned you. If they had a full bio on Kara Kent instead of just Supergirl she might not have gone haywire,” Tony began to explain, his tone calm, collected and in full on science mode, “Cal must have slipped away and rejoined an active cell. This one seeming to specialize in information gathering and distribution. They already must have been combing through all available records on Kara Kent, going back from your adoption to today. They showed the records were doctored. They used time stamps of every Supergirl sighting in New York, cross referenced against Kara Kent’s activities and logically proved that they are indeed one and the same. Pretty impressive algorithm they used on that one.”

“Bottom line…it’s looking impossible to disprove the accusation,” Pepper said in a defeated tone. Something I don’t think any of us have ever heard from her before, “Our PR department here is being flooded with confirmation requests and demands to speak to you. Coulson is online with General Talbot. Against Skye’s wishes and without your consent…he confirmed it to him that Kara Kent is indeed Supergirl. He’s hoping to persuade the general in to trying to smooth things over with the military. As you can imagine this isn’t something they’re pleased to learn about. It might affect all the goodwill you’ve gained with them…which is probably what Hydra is hoping for.”

“Discredit one of our strongest members, turn public opinion against you. Against us. Seems like a perfectly natural and petty play on their part as retaliation for the major ass kicking we gave them,” Steve growled out.

“Language, Captain,” I teased, earning a few snickers but not much else, “Pepper, how much longer can you keep the press off me?”

“Not long. Chances are their sending out their closest reporters to your mother’s house right now. Happy is on his way with some Stark Security to look after her, but I strongly advise you not be there when they show up. If we’re going to have any chance of fighting this we can’t give them any more ammunition. Stark Security protecting the only living parent of an employee and trusted friend of the Avengers we can sell. But any sign of you, Nat and especially Carol there can only hurt you more right now.”

“From what I’m hearing, fighting this would be a lost cause.”

“I’m willing to fight it with everything I got here. You heard your sister…she’s still glaring at May whose threatening to snap her laptop in half.”

“May,” I called out with a laugh.

“I’m here.”

“Give the baby back her security blanket.”

“Excuse me!” Skye exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” May questioned.

“Skye will not send the world back to the Dark Ages. Right, Skye?”

“Kara,” Skye breathed in a soft pleading tone, “Please let me take care of this for you. You’ve done so much for me. You’ve done so much for the world. I will not have all the good Supergirl has done erased and your name dragged through the mud. Mom gives me my laptop back and I swear I’ll…”

“You’ll do nothing,” I told her in my strongest, sternest big sister tone, “You hear me. The only thing you will do with your laptop is help Pepper and everyone else with whatever they need. You will not upload any viruses, crash any systems. You will do nothing. Do you understand me?”

“Kara…” Skye cried.

“Skye,” I breathed softly, closing my eyes and bowing my head, “Please. If you want to help me…this is what I need from you right now. Okay? Promise me baby sister…I need to hear you promise.”

“I promise,” Skye replied softly.

“Thank you.”

“Kara?” May began, the sound of Skye brushing past her, crying clearly filling me ears over the phone and cutting me deep. But I kept my mind focused, feeling Nat filling my head with her control and strength.

“Don’t let, Coulson risk his relationship with Talbot over this. The military is beginning to trust SHIELD again. I don’t want this jeopardizing that.”

“Some things are worth the risk,” she stated simply, the warmth in her tone sending a tear down my cheek. We do what we have to for family, but in this case I want everyone not to go overboard in overprotective mode.

“Somethings are. But not this. All I need from SHIELD right now is to keep the military from sending black helicopters to my mom’s doorstep.”

“Consider it done,” May replied.

“What about from us?” Bruce asked, “What do you need us to do, Kara? Anything. You just name it and we’ll do it.”

“I know, Bruce,” I said in a warm thankful tone, “Just tell the Hulk no smashing the mean reporters. As for the rest of you…guys all I want you to do right now is to just keep things under control as best you can. I’m going to head in to the house, grab the girls and head off. We’ll probably head to the Tower and talk on the way.”

“Okay. Just so you know, we’ve all agreed that as of right now the Avenger’s official position on the matter is ‘no comment’. Whatever you decide to do moving forward, we will honor and support you no matter what,” Steve declared.

“Thanks, Steve. Thanks guys. I love you all of you,” I said in the warmest tone I had then hung up the phone. Placing it in my pocket I tossed my head back and closed my eyes, stretching out my arms I felt the sun’s warmth and rays envelope me. I took strength from the sun, from Nat’s continued presence in my mind and the knowledge that my team…my extended family in New York would hold things together until we got there.

Turning around I headed back to the house. Stepping in through the side door in to the kitchen, I saw mom sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. Nat was right beside her while Carol stood along the wall holding Darcy close. A smirk tugged at my lips as I noticed the phone on the wall was now nothing more than a black smear. Guess the endless calls from the media has begun.

“Mom,” I began.

“Natasha spoke to Happy. He’ll be here soon and will keep me company. Ready to fly me to the Tower if I need it. But I’m not going to run unless I really have to,” she told me, looking up and giving me a look that told me this was not up for debate.

“Fair enough. Just stay in the house, keep the drapes closed and let Happy and his guys fight off the reporters. No running upstairs and getting dad’s rifle and shooting any of them,” I told her only semi jokingly.

Mom smiled warmly, got up and came over to give me a hug. She cupped the back of my head and let me rest it against her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as tightly as I safely could as I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. You’re my daughter. I don’t care what they think, can prove or anything else. You’re my brave little girl and nothing is going to ever change that. I love you.”

“I love you too mom,” I sighed, pulling back, letting her cup my face and place a kiss to my forehead before going back to her seat.

“What’s the plan?” Nat asked, looking over at me, conveying that whatever I do she’ll go along with and do what she can to help.

“Pack up, get in the Love Craft and head out before the reporters get here. That’s all I got right now.”

“Sounds good. Darce?” Nat called out.

“Right. Packing…got it,” Darcy said softly, moving away from Carol and heading out, not even looking at me or conveying anything through the bond. This time I couldn’t help the tears that silently fell down my cheeks. She’s too lost in her own thoughts right now to know what she’s doing. I know that and can understand it. Doesn’t make it hurt any less though.

She’s probably thinking me being outed is the end of us, our bond. Despite the fact that I told both her and Nat that I would gladly give it up to keep them in my life. Okay, so I didn’t actually say it in those words. Or any words really. I implied it strongly though and my feelings through the bond at that moment should have made things crystal clear. Darcy is just having a mini freak out is all; it might be killing me having her pull away from me right now, but I’m not going to hold it against her. I love her too damn much.

She stopped suddenly, her whole body shaking as she squeezed her hands to the point I was afraid her finger nails would gouge her palms. Then she turned, looked at me and ran to me. She would have really hurt herself if I didn’t relax my body and lean back when she collided with me. Her arms were around my neck, pulling herself off her feet so she could bury her face in the hair draped over my neck. I wrapped her up in my arms, held her up and rested my head against the side of hers.

“I love you,” Darcy breathed.

“I love you,” I repeated strongly.

“I’m your anchor. Now and forever.”

“Thank you.”

“No matter what, you hold on to us. We aren’t going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere…not even down the rabbit hole of my twisted messed up psyche. I slipped there for a second, but I’m good now.”

“Okay.

“And if you need me to Tase anyone in the nuts you just say the word and it’s ‘chestnuts roasting on an open fire’ time.” I laughed and placed a long lingering kiss to the side of her head, crying and laughing right along with her.

“My hero,” I breathed lovingly, sharing that sentiment with Nat and Carol in turn as I continued to hold on to my infuriating but amazing bondmate.

***

We were flying back to the Tower, the Love Craft is on auto pilot so we could sit and think up a plan in the back. Carol loved our little ship, saying she flew the very first one with Fury. She also mentioned how it became modified for space travel, saying with a little more time and effort this one could be too. I shot that idea over to Keevo to work on before Darcy could use those big puppy dog eyes of hers on me.

“I got it,” Darcy declared excitedly from her seat beside Carol, right across from me and Nat, “You fly around the earth in the opposite direction as fast as you can, effectively reversing time. That way you can stop Hydra and Cal from ever leaking your secret.”

I just stared at her wide eyed and stunned while Nat buried her head in her hands and began shaking from laughter. Carol was running her hand through Darcy’s hair like she was petting her. Darcy just continued to smile excitedly at her brilliant idea and enjoying the treatment.

“Fly around the earth in the opposite direction as fast as I can. Reversing its rotation and thus reversing time so I can stop Cal and Hydra from ratting me out. That’s your plan?” I asked calmly, as Nat turned and buried her face in my lap.

“Yeah.”

Nat was banging her fist against my thigh, her amusement finally bursting through the bond, sending me doubling over her and laughing. She joined me a second later. Carol just continued petting Darcy who looked on us angrily.

“You are adorable,” Carol stated fondly, “But I don’t think that’s how time travel works. I think you need a tricked out DeLorean for that.”

“You’ve seen ‘Back to the Future’?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah. I remember seeing it in theaters when I was a kid.”

“Have you seen the sequels? I have got to show you the sequels,” Darcy said happily before turning to face us, a scowl now covering her face as she glared at us. “And will you two cut it out. Okay it was a stupid idea. That’s no reason to crush Nat though, Kara.”

I sat up right in my seat, Nat turning and stretching out like a cat across the seats, leaving her head in my lap. Resting my head back for a minute I brought my hand down and began running it through her hair, my nails scratching at her scalp the way I know she likes.

“Let’s put time travel down as ‘Plan F’. As in to use it we have to be totally,” Nat began but I quickly silenced her by covering her mouth with my other hand. Darcy snickered, shooting Nat two thumbs up while Carol just shook her head.

“I have met some pretty strange creatures in my time, but you three take the cake,” she laughed.

“Thank you,” we replied in unison, though Nat’s came out a bit muffled. I uncovered her mouth and rested my hand on her shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Getting back to the topic at hand,” Carol continued in a calmer more serious tone, “What are we going to do? The whole reason Kara held on to a secret identity is so she could lead a semi normal life, without people coming to her to fix all the world’s problems. Something I’m sure to understand once we introduce me to the world.”

Darcy turned and leaned in to Carol’s side comfortingly. Being that she has similar powers to mine, bolstered by a seemingly endless internal energy supply she can manipulate, she probably will be in the same boat as me. Hell, there are a lot of people who want the Avengers to swoop in and fix all the world’s issues. While others are whispering we need to be monitored and restricted in what we can and can’t do. My secret becoming public could make those whispers grow louder. I mean now that the world knows Kara Kent isn’t human, but is in fact an alien like Thor, only unlike Thor has no planet to go back to from time to time, they could argue I don’t have the right to meddle in human affairs.

There are a number of worst case scenarios running through my brain, thanks in part to them running through Nat’s and slipping through in to the bond. One thing is certain though…some things have to change.

“We could deny it, fight it,” Darcy offered.

“Pepper did say she and the others are willing to,” Nat nodded.

“Skye was about to unleash cyber hell on the world to put an end to this. The genie is out of the bottle. The cat is out of the bag. However you want to put it. Hydra laid it all out for the public and they have latched on to it and won’t let go,” I sighed. Nat took my hand and kissed the palm before resting it over her heart. Looking over at Darcy, smiling warmly at me as she sent her own comforting thoughts and feelings through the bond. Carol’s presence is beginning to come through, not as strongly yet. But it’s there and having it there is just as comforting.

“So what do we do?” she asked glancing up front at the cockpit, “We’re running out of time to formulate a plan here.”

“She’s right. What do you want to do, Kara?” Darcy asked.

It’s clear to me that whatever I decide to do my girls here will go along with. So that’s the million dollar question. What do I want to do? Supergirl has become a symbol for the world, like Steve is for America and so many other countries that fought in the war. He doesn’t always like to be reminded of that, but it’s something he’s come to accept. He even uses his status to help Veterans and get people thinking of other worthy causes. Like I do for the foster system with my visits to orphanages around the world.

Truth is people look up to us as heroes. They put us on pedestals and idolize us. They can’t see us as anything other than that sometimes. If there’s one thing the media loves to take advantage of it’s when heroes fall from grace in the eyes of the people. Supergirl is a symbol of justice, of good…of truth. And right now they’re calling that in to question because I’ve kept who I really am from the world. But that’s not all I’ve kept hidden from the world.

And that’s when it hit me. It hit me so hard the other’s felt it through the bond as well. Even Carol. Nat sat up and looked at the shit eating grin on my.

“Does that face mean something good or something insanely bad?” Carol asked.

“Usually both,” Nat breathed shaking her head. I didn’t pay them any attention at the moment as the answer to the question continued to run through my mind, causing me to grin even bigger. If it were possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...or however you play out that dramatic heavy music. You know the one I mean, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter in the story, but given this is the big decision moment I figured it should stand on it's own.

I called Pepper as soon as we landed, telling her to put together a press conference immediately. She asked just who would be hosting this impromptu gathering. I told her I would, Kara Kent to be absolutely clear. She told me she’d get right on it, the touch of warmth in her tone telling me she had some idea what I was about to do based on my words.

Nat drove us from the secret hangar to the Tower, Darcy wanting me in the back by her while Carol rode up front. I dressed in one of the pant suits Pepper got me for my liaison cover. Darcy was putting the finishing touches on my professional brunette ponytail. I could feel her nervousness through the bond and it was beginning to affect my own nerves. I didn’t tell them exactly what I was going to say, I figured I’d wing it for the most part. However I did tell them what I wanted to do at the press conference and Nat and Carol were on board with it. Darcy and her hang up however was beginning to give me second thoughts.

“You got till we get to the parking garage to talk me out of this,” I said out loud to all of them, even though they could tell I meant it specifically for Darcy.

“It’s a crazy thing you’re about to do. With definite fallout for us,” Nat began in her spy queen tone, than glanced at me through the rearview mirror and smiled lovingly at me, “And I am with you all the way.”

“Me too,” Carol added smiling and leaning back to look me in the eye, “Besides, between the four of us we can take on anything or anyone. Right Booberella?”

I snorted and Nat nearly ran us off the road. Tony used that nickname once and only once before going to the Double D references. With Carol though it felt right, appropriate in a twisted pet name type way.

“Darcy?” I questioned after recovering.

“I got your back,” she declared, placing a kiss to the back of my head before turning to face Carol. “As for you, I’ll get you back for that one Ace.”

“I thought I was Ace?” I asked.

“You were, but she’s a real life fighter pilot who can now fly on her own so…” Darcy waved her hand between the two of us.

“Am I still Cosmo?” Nat asked curiously.

“We’ll have to take her to the dessert bar and see. She might end up being Ace Cosmo,” Darcy laughed.

“We’re going to have to redo our pet names,” I stated nodding my head. Carol just rolled her eyes at all of us, leaned over and stole a kiss from Darcy before sitting back properly in her seat.

Looking over at Darcy, I smiled softly and cupped the side of her face. Conveying with her through the bond if she was having second thoughts about all this to tell me honestly right now. She closed her eyes and leaned in to my hand after placing her own over it. Then she leaned forward and rested her forehead against mine. All her fears and internal struggles seemed to melt away all of a sudden. Replaced now with nothing but love, trust and a fierce determination to see this through no matter what. I kissed her slow and softly, thanking her and communing my own love back.

Nat took us the secret secure route to the underground garage under the Tower. Getting out and heading to the elevator we rode it up to the main lobby. Carol was dressed in her costume while Nat wore a similar pant suit to me. Only Darcy was still wearing her comfortable street clothes. Having not packed anything else, or keeping anything else on the Love Craft in case of emergencies. She was in bell bottom jeans and a flannel long sleeved shirt over a gray t-shirt with a picture of Taz on it from Looney Tunes. We all told her out of the four of us she looked the most comfortable and cutest.

Reaching the lobby I could hear the shouts and cheers from our loyal cosplay fans from the sides and back of the entrence. Pepper set up a small podium right outside the doors and the press were standing at the bottom of the steps anxiously waiting to see what was about to happen. Stepping out of the elevator we were met with the whole team, each of them decked out in their costumes including Thor. Tony and Bruce went with casual suits for this event which wasn’t that surprising. Darcy ran straight to Jane who hugged her bestie tight and gratefully. Wanda was beside her brother in scarlet leather pants and a corset like top under a flowing leather jacket. Her brother wore a gray and navy blue like track suit. They both looked very heroic to me, but Skye was the one who surprised me the most.

My sister is in a black tactical catsuit similar to Nat’s first widow outfit. Her hair is cut shorter and looked wavy. There were silver metal like gauntlets to finish off her outfit and look. She smiled brightly at me then quickly slapped on a sticker to her suit that read ‘Hello, my name is Quake’. I couldn’t help but laugh at that as I came over and hugged her tightly. My sister is now an Avenger along with her other girlfriend. Bobbi stepped up behind Wanda and Pietro and quickly slapped matching stickers on them, declaring them Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Pulling back from Skye after kissing her forehead, I ripped off her sticker and pointed to the twins’.

“I got the names now and will be sure to add them to my speech. Our newest members,” I said proudly, turning to face Skye with a smirk. “Do your parents know about this? Have you called your father to see if he’s still alive?”

“They do and he is. Though Simmons had to give him oxygen,” May answered for her, smiling with motherly pride at Skye and then giving me the same look. I wanted to cry and hug her too, but Pepper came up and wanted to get things started.

“I’m going to go out first, tell the press that after you give your statement they can expect a response from not just Steve and I, but Director Coulson and General Talbot as well.”

“Seriously?” I asked, shocked that not only Coulson was going to provide a statement, but that Talbot was as well.

“He’s a family man. Once Coulson explained the reasons behind keeping your identity secret he understood and offered his complete support. For whatever it’s worth. He might end up losing his position for this, but he doesn’t care. It’s the right thing to do,” Pepper explained, reaching out and straightening out my outfit a little, her eyes sparkling when she felt something extra under the suit I wore, “After I say my bit we’ll step back and let you take center stage. Whatever you do out there remember this, you are not alone. We’re with you 100%.”

I looked over and saw the mutual agreement and support from the others and tried really hard not to breakdown. Thankfully Nat pumping in her calm strength, Darcy her love and warmth and Carol her presence as best she could kept me grounded. I held on to them through the bond tightly and nodded at my team…my family.

Peeper went out followed by the others. May stayed back along with Bobbi and Jane. This not really being the stage for them. They’re here for support and that’s good enough for us. Bobbi handed over a tissue to May when Skye took position, standing tall beside Steve with Wanda and Pietro on her other side. May slapped her stomach hard, but took the tissue and dabbed at her eyes. Darcy thankfully didn’t quip about the Zen warrior’s little emotional slip. I could tell she was also choked up seeing her friend and partner in crime out there.

Pepper wrapped up her introduction stating there would be no questions being taken today. That I was only here to give a statement and the Avengers were only here to show their support. That being our que I led the way out, Nat right behind me holding Darcy’s hand and Carol her other one. I stepped up to the podium, camera flashes going off and fans going silent. Clearly they were eager to hear what I had to say even more so than the media.

“Hello and thank you for coming out today. I’m here because the internet has been flooded recently with reports and information that show I, Kara Kent, might be Supergirl. This information was disseminated by Hydra in retaliation for their base of operations being taken out in Sokovia. Their plans, experiments and crimes perpetrated there have been exposed to the world. And while the Avengers did manage to cut off some pretty powerful and important heads of the organization, many more still remain and continue to rise up to cause us and the world grief and trouble.

The truth is a lot of people around the world view Supergirl as a symbol. She inspires them and it is clear her presence has had an impact on the world. Both for good and bad some might say. Looking out now I still see many young woman dressed as her to show their love and support. We even have a few more Black Widows out there.”

Darcy proudly shouted out ‘about damn time’ through the bond. To which I steadily agreed. Natasha for her part smiled and nodded at a few of her fans, but inside she was deeply touched and would have cried if she weren’t using her spy face right now.

“As you can see we have three more ladies joining our team besides Quicksilver, twin brother of the Scarlet Witch. Quake here has come to us from SHIELD and we are proud and honored to have her with us. And returning home after helping the galaxy out for some years now is former US air force fighter pilot, Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel. I’m sure in no time at all we’ll see some versions of them out there in the crowd.

Some people call the Avengers a nuisance, arguing that they cause more harm than good. They say they should be regulated, held accountable for all the damage that results from them battling powerful forces. Others call them heroes and the truth is they are.” I declared honestly, looking back and smiling softly at them before looking forward again.

“Heroes are courageous, self-sacrificing people that try to be examples for all of us. And let’s face it, everyone loves a hero. People line up for them…cheer them…scream their names. And years later, they’ll tell everybody how they stood out in the rain just to catch a glimpse of the one who taught them to hold on just a second longer. I believe there is a hero in all of us that keeps us honest. Gives us strength. Makes us noble…and finally allows us to die with pride. Even though sometimes we have to give up the thing we want the most.”

I closed my eyes and took in a steadying breath, instantly feeling Nat and Darcy wrap me up in their love, warmth and support. Carol’s presence was stronger now, adding her matching feelings as well through sheer force of will it felt like. I returned that love with my own as I opened my eyes and straightened up, preparing to get to the heart of the matter finally.

“My name is Kara Kent. That is the name my parents gave me. My parents here on earth that is. My parents on Krypton named me Kara-El. To answer the burning question you all came here for, I’d like to adlib my friend, my team mate…my obnoxious but kind big brother, Tony Stark.”

I took off my glasses, crushing them to dust in my hand that I let fall on to the podium. I slipped off the band of my ponytail, turning me from brunette to golden blonde as I shook out my hair. Than slipping off my jacket and resting it over the podium, I took hold of the white button up blouse and ripped it open. Revealing to all the S emblazed shield on my chest. A quick blur like spin and I stood before everyone in my suit.

“I am Supergirl,” I declared proudly, earning a scattering of awes and gasps followed by even more camera flashes exploding in front of me. “Let me be absolutely clear about this. Kara Kent, Kara-El is Supergirl. And I am Kara Kent. Supergirl is what I tried to be for the world. A symbol, an example. I have always strived to do what is right and to help out wherever I could long before I took flight. I held on to this secret because I wasn’t ready to give up my freedom, my normal everyday life as Kara. Because despite being heroes, that’s not all we are. We’re still people with our own problems, our own hopes and dreams of the future. Our own identities. And while we strive to be examples of truth, justice and the American way I guess you could say, we also just want to kick back, relax and be regular people sometimes. Some of us more than others embrace this and you know who you are.”

A few coughs of Tony and sneaky finger pointing followed that. Tony just stood tall and grinned, not denying or showing shame for an instant. He is who he is and we honestly wouldn’t have him any other way.

“I outed my existence to the world and I never questioned or regretted doing it. Because the day I saved that plane changed my life in ways I never thought possible. Besides being Supergirl I am also part of a quad. I know that’s hard to believe, seeing as how there hasn’t been a documented case of one in centuries, but it’s true. Check my adoption records, which at the time were faked, but thankfully are now legal and sealed. I have three soul marks. I met my first soulmate on that plane, Natasha Romanoff. Through her I met my second, Darcy Lewis. And just recently I got help from my third in dealing with a Kree warship that invaded earth’s space, Carol Danvers.”

My bond joined me at center stage, Darcy nervously waving as she stood on my right with Nat and Carol taking up positions at our other sides. More flashes and more awes and gasps rang out and I let them for a few more minutes, focusing on my bond through all of it.

“I know I lied to the people and the government and military. If there’s one thing I believe in and will die protecting it is humanity’s potential. You all have within you the will to be better than what you are. To change and overcome anything. But you need to do that on your own. Being Supergirl 24/7, being called upon to fix the simplest of disputes or troubles of the world that the people can…well. Thanks to Hydra we all saw what that would turn me in to. Thankfully I have my bond here to keep me from having delusions like that. Darcy especially keeps me grounded, keeps all of us grounded. Fair warning, you do not want to get on her bad side. She has a Taser and is not afraid to use it. Just ask Thor.”

Thankfully the Asgardian raised his hand and nodded in agreement, willing to allow himself to be thrown under the bus by me to show just how strong Darcy can be. Darcy blushed and turned to Thor, blowing him a kiss before turning back and narrowing her eyes at me in warning. That and the threats to keep certain other bits of information private ringing through the bond.

“I hope you all can understand why I did what I did and respect it. The Kara Kent disguise I wore for the public is gone as of today. From now on I’m going to be me, the real me. The ‘me’ these lovely and strong women next to me know and love. In time I hope you all can learn to accept and love Kara as much as you do Supergirl. Thank you all again for coming out here and enjoy the rest of your day.”

I smiled and waved, turning back to head inside. Pepper and the others already leading the way. A lone clap stopped me in my tracks. Turning back around, I smiled brightly at seeing Shawna there, dressed in a mini version of my suit and smiling back at me as she clapped louder. Right next to her was her adoptive father, Mack. The SHIELD agent and mechanic smiled and nodded his head at me as he too began clapping. Those two set off a chain reaction and soon every cosplayer was clapping, cheering and shouting their support. Tears welled up in my eyes and I just laughed and waved my thanks to all of them before following after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I borrowed the hero speech from Toby's Spiderman 2. Those three movies had their good memorable moments. Given how the last season of Supergirl ended, adding Lena to the seemingly growing number of people who know Kara's identity, I decided for the future of the series to give it up. That way it opens things up for the bond moving forward and puts her on even footing with the rest of the Avengers. I hope you all aren't mad or disappointed and continue to read the rest of the story. Which I will continue to work on and post when I can. Thank you all for staying with me this long and leaving Kudos. Please keep doing so and feel free to share your thoughts and ideas in the comments.


	10. Preview of next part of the series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting this. Life, family and work stuff combined and I haven't had much writing time. Plus as you may now I lie to be a few chapters ahead of the last one before posting. Plus my gargoyle fic has gotten attention so I've been working on that one too. Sorry again.

It’s been nearly two weeks now since my second big reveal and in that time Hydra and Cal have gone silent. No idea or sign of where they might be hiding or any further disruptive anonymous posts regarding me or any of the others. Wish the media was taking a break but they have been constantly replaying my news conference, statements from the rest of the team and Pepper along with everything Hydra posted about me. Regardless of the fact that they are continuing to stir the pot, just like Hydra wants them to, they refuse to let it go and move on to other stories. My secret and our bond are still the hot topic of interest in the world it would seem.  
Speaking of our bond, requests for interviews with the four of us has been flooding SI’s PR department. Pepper keeps giving them our standard response; that untill they all stop beating the dead horse that is my reveal there will be no interviews. This in turn has not diminished the calls or caused them to pull back on fueling the propaganda and gossip fires concerning our bond. Leading to nothing but headaches for us.

  
All prior crazy theories concerning my origins have now shifted to Carol. Thankfully Skye leaked her service records to the more reputable media outlets and they are portraying her as a military hero just like Steve. Natasha’s questionable and utter lack of a past before SHIELD and the Avengers has lit up every conspiracy theory site on the internet. She has told Pepper to reveal only the basics, that she was born in Russia and was part of a KGB run secret project when she was a child. Beyond that she says her past doesn’t matter, only her present actions determine who she is. Darcy’s familial ties have also become big news. Her stepfather is apparently now part of a group pushing for Senator Kelly to run for president. Kelly has been getting support for this from other government officials who share his views. These being the same people calling for the Avengers and every other gifted and powered individual to be regulated. Shame has been a constant companion for Darcy since we learned of this. We’ve all tried to reassure her in our own ways and for the most part it works. She still acts all Darcy like on the outside, but inside, through the bond, we can feel how much this upsets her. All we can do is continue to show her that we love her no matter what and don’t hold this against her.

  
The public for the most part have come to rally behind not just me, our bond and the Avengers, but all powered and unique individuals as well. Families of mutant children or siblings have spoken out on social media. Stating that no matter what they might be capable of or look like, mutants and powered individuals are no different than anyone else, entitling them to the same rites that allow bigoted fools the freedom to speak their minds. Skye latched on to the social media support and came up with a pretty good idea. She talked it over with her parents, Fury and us first and once we were all in agreement Skye worked her cyber magic.  
Using the old Index SHIELD had regarding gifted and powered individuals as an example of what the government might do to mutants and even the Avengers. She made the connection that documenting and regulating a portion of the population is no different than what the Nazis did during the war. Or the internment camps for Japanese American citizens after Pearl Harbor. This caused a massive influx in support. My sister even called in to question the financial support Senator Kelly is getting these days, thanks to legally obtained financial records. Turns out his supporters also have ties to Neo-Nazis extremist groups and home grown militias.  
Hearing that perked Darcy up. Especially when her mom and sisters jumped on the social media band wagon to support the blog Skye and Darcy now run, The Secret Warriors. It’s a place where supporters can share their views, ideas and information for the whole world to see. Having this to focus on lately has made a huge difference in Darcy and is allowing her to vent all the pent up aggression she’s been feeling concerning those still trying to drag Nat, Carol and my name through the mud. Better she does it this way then going out and egging houses, scratching cars and setting bags of dog poop on fire on doorsteps like she first wanted to do in retaliation.

Our private war with the media and government is not the only thing we’ve been dealing with lately. Upon studying Loki’s Scepter my father and Keevo made a connection between the Aether, that strange substance Jane got infected with that has since been removed from her and sealed up tight, and the Tesseract. Turns out they are each one of the lost Infinity Stones, six stones of immense cosmic power as old as the universe itself. Each one representing an aspect of the universe it turns out. The three we know about are the Space, Reality and Mind Stone. There are three more out there somewhere. My father is not willing to go in to anything further regarding them just yet. His only advice on the subject is that we keep them separate in secure locations.His cryptic attitude and sense of foreboding concerning these stones. Not to mention the history some of us have in dealing with them has us all in agreement. Keeping the stones separated and secret is in the world’s best interest. So with the Tesseract safely locked away in Odin’s vault under constant guard, he has agreed to trust Thor who in turn has agreed to trust us. Loki’s Scepter that houses the Mind Stone is now locked up in the Fortress. We all agreed it would be best not to tempt Tony with it. He still, on occasion, brings up his ‘armor for the world’ idea. This way he can’t slip up and use the stone to make it. Doubt he wants to play with the Aether. He put that in a containment unit and locked it up in the Tower’s vault. Under JARVIS’ ever watchful eye.

  
With the three stones kept safe and separated, and the location of the other three unknown, life has stabilized for us all for now. But if I’ve learned anything since dawning my cape it’s that when life is at its calmest for us…that is when the shit decides to hit the fan.Sorry for swearing…Darcy slipped in to my mind there.

  
***

  
“Hey, get out of there,” Darcy ordered poking the side of my head with a bony finger as we walked through the park.

  
“I’m out, I’m out,” I retorted, brushing her finger away and rubbing the spot she poked at. Darcy rolled her eyes at my playing up being hurt by her, but smiled at the thought and moral boast it gave her.

  
“If Skye and I are being forced to leave our baby behind for a day than you better provide ample entertainment. That does not mean you can ignore me.”

  
“First off, everyone agreed you and Skye needed to get out and away from your blog. Not just me,” I reminded her with a smirk, “And second, I’m not in charge of this afternoon’s entertainment. That would be Bobbi and Wanda. Though I kinda wish they thought of something other than a picnic in the park.”

  
I didn’t go in to my head and recap events for my own benefit…or yours. I did it so that I wouldn’t have to hear the endless mumbles from everyone we walked by. Today is one of the few public outings I’ve done with my bond since I made the decision to be the real me. My hair is not in a ponytail, instead it is all blonde and blowing past my shoulders. I also don’t have on glasses. I’m dressed in casual jeans and a blue silk blouse. People are still finding it difficult to see Supergirl all relaxed and off the clock.  
‘Kara is who I am, Supergirl is what I do’ has become my go to line for the press who come up to me these days. Followed by ‘no comment’.

  
“You know…we could really give them something to talk about” Darcy whispered suggestively in my ear, stepping in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her chest up against me. The look in her eyes and the way she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue had my legs turning to Jell-O.  
“No,” I squeaked out before clearing my throat. I got no problem dishing out PDA’s or accepting them from my girls. But what Darcy has in mind is not suitable for an afternoon in a public park.

  
“You sure. We can blow them off and go do something more…enticing,” Darcy breathed deeply.

  
“Okay, Nat, seriously has to stop giving you seduction lessons.”

  
“How do you know this isn’t au natural?”

  
Darcy pulled my head down and started placing light teasing kisses along my jaw and up to my ear, nibbling on the lobe as hard as she could before whispering, “Gotcha.”  
I groaned and tossed my head back as Darcy began laughing. She wanted me out of my head and thinking of something other than the public whispering about me. It worked. A Darcy classic that would break even Nat’s will.

  
“You so owe me the real thing later,” I told her looking down with narrowed eyes.

  
“Deal,” Darcy replied in her usual tone, kissing the end of my nose and running off across the grass. I just shook my head and looked around at the small crowd our actions drew in. They blushed and smiled innocently at me. I shrugged my shoulders and gave them a friendly wave before following after her.

  
The spot for our picnic was under a large tree off to the side, giving it the perfect balance of sun and shade. It’s also next to an open area in front of a small pond with an assortment of ducks frolicking on the surface. Kids were running around playing with Frisbees and balls of all kinds and dragging their parents over to feed the ducks. It’s the picture perfect spot for a picnic one would say.

  
“Where’s the rest of your brood at?” Skye asked curiously.

  
“Steve and Carol had to go to a meeting with Talbot in Washington this morning and Nat’s their pilot. I think the plan is for him to have some time with Peggy afterwards and for them to have some alone time,” I answered, sitting down beside Darcy and stretching out on the large blanket as I closed my eyes and drew in some sun.

  
“Leaving you two to have some of your own,” Bobbi teased, clearly having seen our little display earlier.

  
Wanda giggled and Skye began humming. I didn’t need to see Darcy’s extravagant antics and hand motions to know she was demonstrating just what the two of us would get up to with our alone time. I could see the ideas scrolling through her mind through the bond.

  
“You’d think I’d know better by now,” Bobbi sighed.

  
“Yeah. You’d think,” Skye shot back.

  
I turned my head and saw Skye glaring at an innocently smiling Darcy. Eventually she broke down and playfully pushed her partner in crime and online away. Darcy fell back, her head landing right in my lap. She smiled brightly up at me as she placed her hands over her stomach and got comfortable. I just smiled down at her and took a container of fruit Wanda had just gotten out. Darcy opened her mouth when I pulled out a strawberry and I dutifully fed her.

  
“How come I don’t get treatment like that?” Skye whined.

  
“Talk to your girlfriends,” was my only response as I dropped a grape in to Darcy’s mouth next.

  
Yeah that’s right. Skye officially has two girlfriends. It’s obvious to everyone the three of them have a connection. Soulbonds are not the only thing that can tie people together. I try not to think too hard on what connects my sister to Bobbi and Wanda though. That always leads to a Darcy rant about how connected they get in the bedroom. As long as my sister is happy that’s all that matters to me. Wanda provides a calming influence to their group. Bobbi is their strength and Skye is the heart…naturally.

  
Okay, now I’m done thinking about it. I can feel Darcy poking around. Thankfully a sip of sparkling water from me keeps her mouth shut.

  
We spend some time just relaxing and chatting about everything and anything not work related. Just laughing and enjoying the beautiful day. Suddenly I hear the familiar sound of energy crackling over the others laughing at one of Darcy’s quips. I turn my head to look in to the wooded area and sure enough Gordon steps out along with an older Asian looking woman with some nasty crisscross scars on her face. Skye follows my line of sight as they make their way over towards us.

  
“Wait here. And don’t listen in,” Skye orders and is on her feet and moving to intercept them.

  
“She really expects me to do that?” I scoff, about to get up and go after her when Darcy moves to sit down in my lap. She puts my arms around her waist, resting her hands on top of mine as she leans back in to me.

  
“Yes, I do,” she states in a calm tone as she smiles over at a clearly anxious Bobbi and Wanda, “Skye’s got this. If she needs us she’ll shout.”

  
“I trust her completely,” Bobbi declared strongly, “It’s just…”

  
“Gordon has a kind understanding heart. He must keep it secret though from those in their community who view SHIELD and Hydra as one in the same,” Wanda explained soothingly, reaching out and running a hand through Bobbi’s hair. Bobbi turned her head and smiled warmly at Wanda, taking hold of her hand and placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles before entwining their fingers.

  
“You’re not listening in to the conversation, are you wonder girl?” Darcy asked.

  
“Wonder girl?”

  
“Just trying out new pet names since Carol is now officially our Ace,” Darcy replied casually.

  
“Try harder,” I told her in an amused tone.

  
“I’m still you’re sweetie, right?”

  
“Always,” I whispered lovingly in her ear before placing a kiss behind it. I closed my eyes and buried my nose in her neck, taking in a deep relaxing breath of her scent while pulling her back closer against me.

  
Darcy let out a pleased sigh, tilting her head back and to the side as she allowed me to continue to nuzzle her. Part of her knew I was doing this as a distraction tactic so as not to tempt myself in to listening in on my sister. She didn’t seem to care though. At this point she’d let me do anything if it meant I never let go of her. Pushing all the love I have for her through the bond along with my thanks for just being her, I felt Darcy tense up for a minute before returning the feelings in full.

  
“Kara,” I heard Skye call out to me in a low tone only my ears could hear. Guess Nat taught her that trick. “Kara, if I could tear you away from your favorite plush doll there for a minute.”

  
I laughed in to Darcy’s neck, sending the mental image of a Darcy Doll to Darcy. She laughed too, but I also felt her lift up one of her hands off mine. Probably flipping Skye the bird for that one. After regaining my composure, and placing a quick kiss to Darcy’s cheek, I slipped her off my lap and got up to join my sister. She led our guests to a private shady spot off to the side of the wooded area they emerged from and I quickly joined them.

  
“Hello, Gordon. How have you been?” I greeted the Inhuman warmly.

  
“I’m well, Kara. Thank you. I hope things have calmed down a bit in your life.”

  
“A bit,” I agreed, shifting my attention to the woman while holding out my hand in greeting. “And you are?”

  
“Jiaying,” the woman replied in a calm neutral tone that would match May’s best Zen attitude. But the look in her eyes and the way she didn’t take my hand told me she wasn’t thrilled to be here.

  
“They’re here to ask me to come with them to their Inhuman community…Afterlife you called it?” Skye questioned. Gordon nodded in the affirmative as she looked to me and continued. “Apparently the elders want to meet with me concerning my appointment to the Avengers.”

  
“I’m sure that you’ve explained to them that a release on your powers was all we handed out. Not how you acquired them or any mention of Inhumans.”

  
“I did,” Skye replied with a strained smile on her face, “But that’s not the only reason they want to see me. It seems they also have information concerning our favorite…concerning Cal. Information they will only share if we go with them. Now.”

  
“We?” I repeated crossing my arms.

  
“Yup. We. As in you and me,” Skye said in an overly chipper tone.

  
“Why me?” I asked looking between Gordon and Jiaying.

  
“Because of what you and your bondmate did. You drove off a Kree warship and seem to have intimate knowledge of our history with them. This makes the rest of the elders believe you can be trusted,” Jiaying answered in a clipped bitter tone.

  
“Not you I take it.”

  
“I am considered the leader of our people, but even I must conceded to our elders in matters that could put our future in jeopardy,” she answered bitterly.

  
“Cal’s actions have brought unwanted attention to us,” Gordon picked up the explanation in a calmer manner and tone, “His obsession with Skye and his rage against you could lead to exposure. And while some see Skye joining the Avengers as an opportunity to finally come out of the shadows and show the world we are not a threat,” Gordon stopped and let out a pained sigh as he glanced at Jiaying. The bitterness and general cold hateful attitude coming off her in waves making him just as uncomfortable as Skye and myself. “There are those who see it as a slap in the face to what we have gone through at the hands of Hydra and the outside world.”

  
It’s clear to me that Gordon is on the side of peace between humans and Inhumans. While Jiaying clearly hates the mere notion of it. Her clear contempt for me and the Avengers is palpable. If I had to guess, I’d say she’s the strongest voice among them that consider SHIELD the same as Hydra, as such anything touched by SHIELD is poison to them.  
Gotta say, I already don’t like her. But we cannot pass up this opportunity to get Intel on Cal. He and Hydra have been far too quiet since their anonymous leak of my identity. Then there’s Skye. I know lately she’s been wanting to take Gordon up on his offer to meet her people. To see how they’ve lived in secret for so long and to meet other Inhumans. She’s focused squarely on my issues lately and her blog, putting all those thoughts on the back burner. Not anymore though.

  
“What do you think we should do?” I asked my sister honestly.

  
“Me,” she squeaked.

  
“Yes, you.” I laughed, placing my hand on her shoulder, “You’re the Inhuman between the two of us. These are your people we’re dealing with. Whatever you decide to do I’ll support. You lead, I follow.”

  
Skye’s eyes watered up, but she quickly wiped them with her sleeve, regaining her composure. May would be proud. I was showing a lot of faith and trust in Skye concerning this situation and it obviously got to her. She rested her hand over mine and bowed her head, taking a minute to gather herself before turning back to Gordon and Jiaying.

  
“We’re going to have to discuss this with our team first, but I don’t see a problem in going on a field trip. Provided we have your word that when we want to leave you will allow us to. In return you have our word that we will share nothing of the location of your community with anyone outside of my sisters bond and my girlfriends.”

  
Jiaying did not look pleased with that last part. She probably would have preferred we keep anything we learn about them and where this Afterlife is to ourselves. Hell, she’d probably prefer we never leave. But trying to detain either of us is a fight they don’t want. Gordon looked upon Skye with a bit of pride as he smiled warmly and bowed his head to her.

  
“Once you are finished discussing the matter with your team, come back to this spot and call for me. I will come and take the two of you to Afterlife. I swear, once your business with the elders is concluded, I will return you to this exact spot,” Gordon promised.

  
“Thank you. Until then,” Skye replied and bowed respectfully to them and I did the same. Gordon gave us a bow, Jiaying just a twitchy nod before they turned around and went back in to the cover of the woods. A blue light and crackling energy soon followed after that.

  
“Well I think that went well,” Skye breathed.

  
“Oh totally,” I agreed, “Almost as well as you telling your parents about all this is going to go.”

  
“Don’t forget you gotta tell your bond the same thing.”

  
“True,” I nodded then looked over and down at my sister, “Wanta trade?”

  
“What do you think?” Skye retorted then we both laughed, I slung my arm over her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me as we turned back to face the first of the firing squad that awaited us.

  
***

  
“I don’t like it,” Carol said via the vid chat she, Nat, Darcy and I were having in our room.

  
“That’s exactly what I said,” Darcy declared from next to me on the couch as we faced our TV that doubled as a monitor. Tony and his tinkering.

  
“It could be a trap,” Nat added.

  
“Said that too. But I was a bit more dramatic and Star Wars about it,” Darcy nodded. I rolled my eyes and plopped back in to the couch. Carol and Nat smiled softly as Darcy gave them the cliff notes of her colorful responses to the invitation Skye and I were given by the Inhumans.

  
“Look, unless they are sitting on a stockpile of Kryptonite or have an army of Doomsdays lying around I think my seismic blasting sister and I can handle anything they throw at us,” I defended.

  
“Famous last words,” Darcy mumbled.

  
“Tony has a picture of you in a crater that proves there’s a limit to what you can handle on your own,” Nat reminded me.

  
“Yes. On my own. But as I just said I won’t be on my own,” I groaned.

  
“I still don’t like it,” Darcy stated.

  
“Me too,” Nat sighed.

  
“Me three,” Carol said running a comforting hand up and down Nat’s back.

  
I could feel their combined unease at me going to meet the Inhumans. Beneath that I could feel their fear and concern that I might not be able to handle whatever powers they have on hand wherever we end up. Also the fact that they wouldn’t be able to track us; as neither of us is taking our phone or any form of tech with us. Skye and I will be totally on our own and that’s what scares them the most.

  
“You’re opinions have been noted and I understand them as well as your concerns,” I began in a calm soothing tone as I pulled Darcy back beside me, smiling lovingly down at her as she burrowed in to my side. After placing a kiss to the top of her head I looked back at Carol and Nat. “What you ladies are forgetting though is I am never alone. You three are with me…always. I promise to keep the bond open at all times and to send out an SOS if necessary. But deep down you three know this is something that needs to be done. We cannot leave Cal out there with whatever Hydra remnants are left. If the Inhumans can help us bring him in then meeting with them on their terms is the least we can do.”

  
“I hate it when she does that,” Nat sighed.

  
“What, sounds all logical and makes perfect sense?” Carol asked knowingly, to which Nat grudgingly nodded. “Me too.”

  
“Me three,” Darcy breathed, wrapping her arms tight around me, “And here I thought this was my chance to have some alone time with my favorite blonde."

  
“Excuse me?” Carol questioned.

  
“Favorite natural blonde,” Darcy quickly supplied.

  
“Hate to break it to you love, but the carpet matches the drapes,” Nat informed.

  
“Really,” I drew out with a wicked grin, “And how would you know that, Nat?”

  
Seeing Nat’s face match her hair there for a minute was priceless. And it gave Darcy a reprieve. Carol just gave me an arched brow, clearly questioning whether I was in the same boat as she is. I quickly whispered a way Darcy can get back in Carol’s good graces. Darcy sat up and grinned at me before quickly closing her eyes, a look of intense concentration…or constipation…covering her face now.

  
“Wow,” Carol exclaimed with a wide grin and even wider eyes.

  
“What? What? What is she doing?” Nat asked interestedly and a little hurt about missing out on whatever is putting that look on Carol’s face.

  
“She’s just proving to Carol that I too am a natural blonde,” I told her simply.

  
“How is she…oh that is so unfair,” Nat complained, causing me to laugh and pull Darcy back in to my arms. Her train of thought broke and she immediately laughed at the faces of our other two bonds.

  
“Love you, Nattie,” Darcy sang.

  
“Whatever,” Nat replied in a fake beach bimbo tone.

  
“Do not go down that rabbit hole,” I threatened Darcy, knowing how easy she could turn that against Nat, “As I am eternally grateful for, I’m not the only blonde in this bond anymore.”

  
Carol crossed her arms and smiled proudly at me. The two of us more than capable of scaring Nat and Darcy away from any future blonde cracks. As long as we’re together that is. Separate I fear we are on our own.

  
Skye suddenly barged in to our room, looking pissed beyond all measure and capable of bringing down the Tower any second now. I was on my feet with Darcy right beside me. Darcy looked like she wanted to go and comfort her partner in crime, but a quick warning thought from me stopped her.

  
“Are you ready to go?” Skye asked in a short tempered tone.

  
Clearly she wanted to get the hell away from here right this second. I could only guess her talk with her parents didn’t go over well, since I know for a fact Wanda and Bobbi are just like my girls. Worried and concerned and wishing they could go with us, be there for us, but in the end trust and respect us to handle this on our own.

  
“Sweetheart?” I asked Darcy.

  
“Go on. Just be careful and do what you promised to do.”

  
“I will. I love you,” I breathed against her lips before kissing them sweetly. “Love you two, too,” I called out to Carol and Nat before grabbing my coat and waving Skye to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered things around a bit because after going over the story I see ending it after chapter 9 would have been better. Chapter 10 I have dubbed a preview now, and will work on it again before reposting it when I start the next part of the series. I don't now when that will be though. I have a lot of other ideas swimming in my head these days.
> 
> The current state of the world has left me with a bit of time on my hands and I plan to get back to writing now that things in my personal life have settled down since the pandemic started. I don't know what will be posted next, but be on the look out. This series has gotten a lot of love and I appreciate that. I hope to swing back to it, but lie I said, other ideas in my head wanting out. We'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to all who have left kudos and comments to all my stories!


End file.
